Tainted Love
by Fantasy Starlette
Summary: Yuna and Lenne are best friends, but when Lenne gets pregnant by TidusYuna's lost love,will it change her feelings towards him? Sequel coming soon!
1. Still Waiting

"Why…?" 

"_I'm sorry…"_

"Please… don't leave…you can't leave…" "Yuna…I have to…I have to go…" 

"_But…you promised… it isn't fair…"_

"_Just whistle… I'll be waiting for your whistle."_

"Yunie! Yunie wake up! Were going to be late for the first day of school, and we got to pick up Lenne and Lulu. Should I call Lulu to see if her sister Paine needs a ride?" Interrupting her dream Rikku pulled the drapes away from each other allowing the light to seek refuge within the room, erasing the shadows from the drowsy air. Rubbing away the sleep from her eyes Yuna sat up.

"What time is it?"

"Eight o clock." Throwing her self back underneath the covers she groaned, "I still have an hour of sleep left Rikku, I was still dreaming!" Pulling the covers away she grinned while waving a set of keys. A pink flip-flop key chain danced in the air.

"That's fine, I guess I'll just drive." Narrowing her eyes onto the keys she jumped up from the bed grabbing the keys while running towards the closet.

"That's okay Rikku I'd rather get to school in one piece, and you can't even drive yet anyways." Laughing to herself she cupped her mouth with her palm.

"I knew that would get you out of bed. So what are you going to wear?"

"Something cute. I really don't know yet." Pondering to herself her hand graced each clothes hanger, farther and farther back until she, and her thoughts were halted. His jersey…his blitz ball jersey from 8th grade, he had given it to her after the team had won in the finals. Memories raced through her mind, clenching to the sleeve, she tried not to remember. Overlooking her shoulder Rikku pulled her around.

"How about this one Yunie?" She held a white tank top and pink fleece sweater, "Here. It's perfect, well my work here is done I'm going to go get ready okay." Turning around Rikku hastily walked forward, but before leaving Yuna stepping forward grabbing a hold of Rikku's arm. Pausing for a moment Rikku concentrated solely on the floor. More faint than a whisper, words seemed to escape from within Yuna's lips.

"…Thank you." Turning around she smiled with her bright green eyes, her blonde hair still laid un-brushed. Seeing the pain through Yuna's eyes her smile quickly faded.

"Yuna… it's been five years… when are you going to move—"I know. I know I should…I just…can't right now." A smile danced upon Rikku's lips, "Enough about this, we have to get ready." Taking a step back Yuna nodded her head, and Rikku exited the door. That's how it had been… discarding the painful subject every time it would come into play. The memory of that day lived nowhere but in the minds of the people that were there that day, and forever embedded into Yuna's heart. As the door shut Yuna slowly stepped forth from within the closet. Making her way toward the balcony she opened the glass doors still chilled from the night before. Stepping out she leaned out onto the marble wall. Solemnly she looked forward to the Zanarkand border. Where _he_ had disappeared.

"I'm still waiting for you to come running."


	2. Image Is Everything

"Yunie! Hurry up! We're already running late. Why do you have a fast car, but go so slow?" Crossing her arms she looked out the window, "You do it on purpose. You know I'm excited about going back the first day of school…and especially seeing Gippal." Grinning to herself Yuna glanced to the speedometer and back to Rikku.

"I'm going the speed limit Rikku, don't worry we're five minutes early." The car came to a halt. Sitting beside a curb Yuna signaled Rikku to go to the door. They had entered another neighborhood much like their own; full of wealth and social status. Yuna's father was the most renowned Politician in Bevelle, and had just entered his new term in office as Maester of Bevelle. Running up the steps Rikku swung her arms. She wore an emerald green skirt with a yellow tank top out lined with green seams. Her yellow flip-flops slapped the bottom of her feet with each step. Her blond hair was held in a green hair tie with loose hair falling freely upon her tan shoulders. Knocking slightly upon the door Lenne, and surprisingly Lulu had opened, and stepped out.

"Hey Lulu. What are you doing here? We were going to your house next."

"I decided to save Yuna the trip." Smiling Rikku ushered them back to the car. Lenne had long brown hair. She wore a purple tank top with a jean jacket, and jean skirt with matching purple flip-flops. Lulu on the other hand was rather more reserved. She had long dark black hair, and crimson red eyes. She wore a black corset top with red ribbon, and matching skirt that met at her knees. Yuna had worn exactly what Rikku picked out; a white tank top with a pink fleece sweater, and baby blue jean hip huggers.

Rikku and Lulu sat in the back while Lenne called shotgun. Looking to Lenne Yuna giggled as she placed the car into drive.

"Lenne, you're going to need some new clothes when summer ends, ya know something that shows less skin."

"I don't see why they make us go back when summer is clearly not over yet. It's ridiculous. Speaking of Yuna, summer isn't over yet. I heard Dona and Lucile are having a party this weekend—"I can't I have an interview at the University of Besaid."

"Damn Yuna, that is really far away, well good luck with that—"Well… I am kind of nervous—"Why don't you get your dad—"No. I don't want his help, I want to do it on my own." The car remained quiet. Desperate to liven the car Rikku reached for the stereo controls, clicked to the nearest station, and turned the music up as they pulled into the school parking lot.

They all got out of the car grabbing their purses, but no books were apparently present. Who needed books on the first day anyways? Gippal and Wakka soon approached. Both stars of the Bevelle High School Blitz ball team. Wakka wrapping his arm with Lulu's kissed her cheek.

"Hey Lu. Haven't seen you since the last party we were at, wait that was yesterday." Laughing to himself he looked to Lulu who wasn't laughing.

"Get the fuck away from me Wakka or I'll shove some firaga right up your ass." Walking away she snapped her fingers signaling him to grab her purse that she had left on the hood of Yuna's car. Looking back at the group he smiled, "I love it when she's angry...oh she is just so damn feisty!" Grabbing her purse he ran ahead grabbing her arm once more. Gippal holding hands with Rikku pulled her closer.

"Are you trying out for Captain of the sophomore cheerleaders after school today?"

"I'm already a cheerleader Gippal."

"Yeah, but think of how great it would look. Me, being one of best players on the team dating the captain of the cheerleaders. We'd be in social heaven."

"Gippal were already in social heaven—"Baby, it's all about image okay, but I'll talk to you later about it. I got some business I have to handle right now alright." With a kiss on the cheek he was gone. Rikku turning back towards what was now left of the group bid her farewell to her first class. Approaching from behind Yuna a frail boy tapped Yuna on the shoulder. His steps were uneasy as he held out a bouquet of flowers he handed them to Yuna who had accepted them with both hands. He had had a crush on  
Yuna ever since they were younger and admired her so. Stepping between them Lenne pushed him into the wall.

"How about you get the hell out of Yuna's air. Who the hell are you anyway?" Trying to look somewhere rather than the floor he spoke in whispers.

"I'm just… I was just—"Well don't. We don't have time for people like you. Come on Yuna." Grabbing her hand, jerking her unrepentantly, the bouquet was knocked from her hands hitting the ground. With apologetic eyes she walked away. Walking down the hall to their first class they entered as the bell rang. Taking their seats in the back near Leblanc, Nooj, Lulu, and Wakka they slid into their seats, Yuna whispering to Lenne, "You didn't have to be that way to Clasko—"You actually know his name? Wow, well look Yuna, I'm just looking out for you. Seymour isn't going to want to go out with you if he sees you with another guy, and giving you flowers! Pull your act together. Just like Gippal said it's all about the image, and Seymour wouldn't have liked that little image at all."

"The Senior class president? No thanks Lenne he isn't my type—"Then what is your type. I swear nobody can compare to that damn mystery man of yours… you know Yuna even if you _don't_ like him you should still consider it. "

Yuna's eyes glanced towards the window. Her blue and green eyes searching the skies, _"Ugh… Stop it Yuna…you… have to move on…you… have to let go. You can't keep holding onto something that isn't there."_


	3. The Return

"Yuna…are you ready?" After a faint knock he entered.

"Yes… I'm ready."

"Your father's private airship will take you, and pick you up Sunday evening." Picking up her small bag she looked at him, and then behind him to both sides.

"Where's my father? Why couldn't he tell me him self." Hesitant to answer the assistant picked up his briefcase, clearing his throat, "I'm sorry Lady Yuna… he had…other business to attend to. Although he sends his love."

"Sends his love? He could have at least…just forget it." Sighing with exasperation of the matter Yuna walked slowly past the assistant. That was how it had been since her mother died. Yuna looked so much like her mother…it hurt him to see her. Her facial features, but her eyes are what hurt him the most. They weren't both blue like his, easily erasable. Her one green eye remained permanent; scaring his heart…reminding him of her heritage. One green and one blue, reminding him every day. Solving this problem meant involving himself more into his work…so he didn't have to see her. Taking a deep breath she turned the corner and walked slowly down each hall of the estate; each full of echoes as she silently trudged on into the private courtyard where the airship awaited. Not too long after boarding her cell phone rang. Scrimmaging through her purse she found it at last.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yuna! It's Lenne. Your coming back Sunday night right?"

"Yeah I was going to come back Saturday, but I wanted to visit the temple too. It's where my mother lived."

"Sounds nice, well I just wanted to remind you that we still have to schedule our back to school trip to Kilika. Can you call and get us two rooms?"

"Sure. I've still got the number."

"Coolie! This has to be a great trip, cause well everybody will be graduated, but lets just make it memorable okay. So far I will be in one room with one "lucky" guy, and you can take the other with Seymour—"What! No way Lenne—"I already invited him. We talked about this in class Yuna." Biting her lip, and balling her fist to the side she took a breath, "How about Seymour and whoever your taking stay in one room, and you and I stay in the other?" There was a slight pause.

"We'll just figure it out when we get there okay?" With that she was gone, leaving the dirty work to Yuna once more. After the conversation she called the Kilika resort reserving two rooms. Yuna laid her chair back wanting to catch some sleep before arriving at Besaid. Turning on her commsphere she laid back and glanced out the window as they flew over Zanarkand.

MeanWhile Back At Bevelle High School

"Hey Lenne did Yuna leave today?"

"Yeah, but she'll be back Sunday night. To bad she going to miss the party this weekend. Hey Lulu you should come with us on our trip—"I'd rather not. Lenne that's not my thing."

"Alright, well where's Wakka?"

"Hell if I know, probably welcoming those Zanarkand Abes, they just got here this morning."

"Oh…well I have to get to "Poetry" class…ugh… yeah so I guess I'll see you after school. Are you still going to mall later with us?"

"Yeah I am, but the bell is about to ring you better hurry." After going their separate ways Lenne reached her destination. Taking her seat, and following her usual routines the class was disturbed. The vice principal entered along with another student. After a moment with the teacher she stepped in front of the entire class.

"I would like to introduce a new student, his name is Tidus, and he is a transfer from Zanarkand High School, I'd imagine you show him the utmost respect. He has voluntarily transferred to help our high school with the blitz ball team." He made eye contact with Lenne, and paused for a moment, holding that moment still.

"She resembles her so much…" 

He had sea blue eyes that danced on top and with waves, blonde hair that was tainted with gel. His tan body, firm and toned. Edging closer off the seat Lenne held her breath. Irresistible, and she had to have him. Raising her hand the teacher looked to her.

"He can sit here, here's an empty seat."


	4. Never Heard Of Her

Taking his seat next to Lenne, he placed his books onto the desk. Leaning over Lenne slipped a small piece of folded paper beneath his arm that lay on the desk. Picking his arm up he slid the note beneath the desk to read it.

Welcome to Bevelle High School…Come to the 1A lunch table when the bell rings…don't worry they are all marked… it'll be easy to find ;)

Placing the note into his pocket, he opened his book to the lesson. Momentarily the lunch bell rang, and the students filed out of the classroom. The lunchroom soon filled with talk of who did what last weekend, and who was wearing what today; but Lenne continued to 1A…the popular's table. Gippal, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, Nooj, Seymour and several others also sat. Seymour pulling out a chair for Lenne seated herself. Looking to the doors…awaiting his arrival she couldn't see him.

"Waiting for me?" Turning around in her chair she saw him. He had come in from the rear entrance doors. Smiling she gestured to the seat in front of her. Gippal and Rikku were lost in conversation and did not notice the newcomer. However eyebrows arose between Seymour and Lulu. Elbowing Wakka Seymour whispered, "Who in the hell is he?" Looking to the end of the table Wakka smiled, "Oh no problem there he's on the blitz ball team, the new transfer." Wakka turned back around continuing to seek Lulu's attention.

"So…well my name's Lenne, and well I just wanted to give a warm welcome to the new blitz ball player. We never get any transfer students."

"Well that is nice of you, but I don't think that is necessary." Smiling at his modesty she placed her hand on his.

"Well there's a party at Dona's house this weekend, anybody who's anybody will be there. You want to go with me, I haven't found anybody to go with yet?" Slowly retracing his hand his smile faded and his face filled with uncertainty.

"I…really don't know. I'm actually kind of… looking for somebody."

"Oh…" He felt horrible. This girl had been nice to him for his first day, and found he was not able to go through with his decision.

"Sure Lenne I'll go…I mean it's the least I could do for you." Fixing her hair she asked, "So who was this person you were looking for?" waiting for his response. Looking at her strangely he shook his head. Unsure of whether or not to ask her he took a breath.

"Her name is Yuna, she used to lived here, but I'm not sure if she's still here? Do you know her?" Taken back she glanced to her left as to see if anyone heard him. Looking back she smiled uneasy at first. He held his breath for her to respond. Shaking her head, she placed her hand back on his, "Nope…never heard of her."


	5. Lonely Liquor Nights

Though a thousand words have never been spoken, they'll fly to you crossing over the time and distance holding you—"Hello?" Yuna struggling to regain consciousness rolled out of bed grabbing her cell phone that had rang twice already.

"Yunie are you in Bevelle yet?" Rikku sounded worried on the other line, "Yunie, are you back yet?" Rubbing her eyes she pulled the alarm clock around.

"It's 2:00 in the morning Rikku, I just got back…this better be important—"He's back." Taking a breath Yuna held the dresser for support, "Rikku, that isn't funny he can't—"I just saw him. Were at Dona's house, hurry they are talking about ending it in a couple hours." Hanging up she ran to her closet; throwing on some blue hip huggers, and a baby blue tank top. Turning around she grabbed her keys from the dresser. Walking into the hallway she looked down.

"Shit, I need shoes." Laughing to herself she reentered her room. She reached in her closet for her baby blue adidas'. After several attempts she put her shoes on the right feet. Running down several hallways she turned into the parking garage. Getting into her car she didn't hesitate to press the gas pedal.

"_Is this real…is he really back? We can finally be together. I knew he'd come back." _Not once did she ask why he was at Dona's, not once did she ask. She had waited to long to question…she was ready to accept it, just the way it was. It wasn't long until she arrived. The house was full of lights, and the distant shadows behind closed windows. Making her way up the steps she entered the house. The music was unbearably loud, fighting through the crowd in the living room she made her way to the Kitchen. Taking a breath of exasperation she scanned the crowd. Where was he?

Suddenly two hands made their way to her waist pulling her back. Pausing she turned around. Pulling away she snapped, "Seymour! What are you doing?" Liquor floated in currents from his pale lips.

"Heya Yunae…I si you com to the part—"Ugh…Seymour, let go of me your drunk!" Puling away, he had backed her into a corner.

"I kno you isn't returnin me—"What! Will you listen to yourself? Seymour let go of my hand—"Com wit mi Yunae." Pushing him into the stove from behind he fell to the floor. Walking past she made her way through the crowd once more to the stairs. Walking down the hall she opened the door to an empty room, checking to see if there was a bathroom that he could be using she went further in. After several steps the door behind her slammed shut. Turning around sharply she was startled.

"Seymour…what are you doing? Go back down stairs; I don't have time for this. I'm looking for somebody." Laughing to himself he spread his arms, "I am rite hur. You don't kneed to looked." With every stumble he took, she found herself taking one back. He was much larger than her, and much stronger.

"Seymour what are you—"Shhh…" Placing his finger above her lips; grabbing the back of her neck he pushed her forward to kiss him. Struggling against him he pushed her onto the bed. Escaping for air she pleaded, "Seymour let me go! Get off of me." Ignoring her calls he pushed harder biting her lip. She felt the warm blood surfacing. Taking her hands he placed them above her head holding them tight. Her cries and screams were suffocated beneath him.

With all hope lost the door swung open. In stepped Lenne, half wasted attached to Tidus' arm. He whispered just loud enough to be heard.

"…Yuna?"


	6. Not Enough

"Tidus baby…lets get out of here…leave these guys alone." Her breath tainted with one too many shots of tequila. Breaking his arm free she fell to the ground, hitting her knees to the wooden floor. Falling forward resting on her forearm for little support, she loses consciousness.

"Get fuck off of her!" Grabbing Seymour's jacket he lifted him from Yuna's body.

"Who da hell are you—"Stay the hell away from her!" His fist made its way through the air meeting Seymour's face, knocking him to the ground. Venting his anger he yelled, "Stay away from her!" Struggling to his feet he stammered, "Wha rite do you have. She's mi gurl!" Slowly rising he bolted forward grabbing Tidus' waist shoving him into the wall, throwing a fist or two into his stomach.

Fixing her shirt Yuna crawled quickly off the bed onto the floor. Quickly making her way to Lenne. Picking her hand up, it dropped once more.

"_She's passed out." _Turning back to the scuffleshe got to her feet.

"Tidus! You must stop! Running, she struggled to separate the two. "Stop this! Seymour get away from him!" Unable to separate them Wakka, Gippal, Rikku, and Lulu entered. They had made quite a disturbance. Casting blizzaga Lulu hurled Seymour to the other side of the room, and wateraga, bringing Tidus to his knees. Running to her side Rikku wiped the blood away from Yuna's lip with a small cloth. Wakka and Gippal helping Lenne up; supporting her, taking both of her arms wrapping them around each of their shoulders.

"What's going on in here ya?" Wakka, securing Lenne tightly anticipated an answer. However ignoring his question Yuna walked forward to Tidus, but could see where this was going. It hurt him to see her, quickly shaking his head he said, "I waited for you Yuna…I waited." Tears began to well up into her bi-colored eyes, as they fell, departing from her eyes a feeling of guilt remained. It looked bad…no horrible. Shaking her head she pleaded taking a step forward her legs trembling, "Tidus it isn't what you think—"No…you're right. It wasn't what I thought."

The room remained still. Lulu steadily ready to throw another cast of blizzaga began to allow the spark of ice to fade away from her hand. Rikku, who once always had something to say remained quiet, and found herself at a loss of words. Showing emotion of sympathy she gently whispered, "…Yunie." Squinting her emerald eyes she begged to take the pain away from her cousin.

"Goodbye Yuna…" Walking past her seemingly without regret she turned around. Tears now streaming from her face, her throat was tight, compressed, burning with pain. The cut above her lip; stinging from her tears that glazed it.

"I watched you walk away once! Please don't do it again!" Pausing for a moment, clenching his fists, he glanced once more at Seymour who was still lying on the floor passed out.

"Shouldn't you be helping your boyfriend?" His voice harsh, and cold. Closing her eyes, attempting to erase those words, begging him to let her explain.

"I love you." Were the only words that could escape, were the only feelings she managed to show. Turning around, looking at her unemotionally he struggled to look into her eyes. Unable to remain eye contact they lingered to Seymour, making him angry once more. Returning eye contact sharply he shook his head.

"Obviously…not enough."


	7. Midnight Visit

Stepping out of the car, the autumn air blowing her hair back as she grabbed her purse from the seat. Unzipping it, Lenne slid two pills from the X marked bottle into her hand. Looking to the house ahead, reassuring herself that nobody had seen her. Closing her door slightly not to draw attention. Climbing the stairs, the steps creaked beneath her feet. Ringing the doorbell to the townhouse she glanced to her palm, reading a small piece of paper.

_1288 Aeonis Street…is this the place?_

Her thoughts quickly disturbed with the sound of the door being aggressively un-latched. There he stood, leaning against the doorframe. His straight face instantly making her feel uneasy.

"Hey…uh… I just came by to apologize for the other night…can I come in?" Moving to the side he allowed her entry. Taking a seat on the small couch she scanned the room. The Living room smelled of freshly opened cardboard boxes. The paint had begun to peel on the walls, the ripped wallpaper laid on the floor in shreds. He had been remodeling. A few tin pans sat in the corner catching leaking water from the roof releasing a ping with each drop.

After seating, Tidus made his way to the kitchen pulling a couple of cups from the cupboard, "Would you like anything to drink?" Smiling she nodded. Returning with two ice filled cokes he sat in the opposing chair.

"Sorry about the mess, it's taking me a while to get things done." Placing her drink on the table she shook her head reassuringly.

"Oh don't worry about it. I know you just moved. It takes everyone a while to do something like this by themselves… why didn't your parents help you move?" Taking a deep breath he looked away. Realizing she had touched a sour subject quickly apologized.

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean—"No it's okay. My mom died in Zanarkand…a car crash, and my dad…well I couldn't give two shits." Lenne remained silent, unsure of what to say. Leaning forward on his chair supporting his elbows on his knees he implored.

"Can I ask you a question Lenne?" With an approving nod he continued. "Do you know Yuna?" Smiling she placed her drink on the makeshift table.

"Why do you ask that?"

"When I was fighting Seymour I saw her crawl to you…she whispered your name." Lenne's eyes dropping to the floor, unaware of what to do looked back into his sea blue eyes.

"To tell you the truth…I didn't want you to get hurt. I knew she dated Seymour…and well you seemed interested, and honestly…I have found myself attracted to you." Now standing, walking slowly she reached Tidus. Standing, his drink still in hand next to his side was confused.

"Lenne—"Shh…." The space between their lips evaporated. Closing his eyes she quickly dropped two pills into his drink…her only chance. Grabbing his chest, he pulled away.

"Lenne…I can't." Taking a step back an innocent façade overcame her face.

"Why? I thought…is it me?"

"No it's just that…I don't know." Sitting down he takes another drink. Rubbing his forehead he looks back to Lenne. Confused she implored an answer.

"Well—"Is it Yuna? Tidus I'm sorry, but she has been with Seymour for a while…too long to leave him." Attempting to stand he collapses back into the seat.

"What's wrong?"

"My head, I feel dizzy all of a sudden."

"You should lay down." Helping him up she leads him down the hallway, searching each room for his bedroom. Upon entering his room, climbing up into his bed he lays down. At first what was innocent, crossed the line. Climbing on top of him she caressed his neck with light butterfly kisses.

"Let go of her Tidus…she has." Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her. Pulling away slightly she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry baby…tonight it's just you and I."


	8. She Isn't Worth It

The petite hallway was overwhelmed with the student population. Bustling about to their first classes of the day, which was yet to begin. Through all the commotion around her she stood still. There he was placing his textbooks away in exchange for his notebooks. Unaware that she was only a few feet away, he paid no attention that she was walking in his direction. Taking a breath she walked forward, nervous her knees knocked together, her heart seemed to skip beats.

"I have to tell him what really happened…he'll understand…he always understood— 

Her thoughts halted in place, not wanting to see what was in front of her, but she could not find her self to look away. Wincing at the sight her fists clamped together in anger. Approaching not far behind Rikku and Lulu came to stand beside her. With a gleeful smile Rikku placed her hand onto her shoulder, and looked into her trance like eyes, unmoved, fixated.

"What's wrong Yunie? Something the matter?" Slowly Lulu removed Rikku's hand and signaled her eyes sharply to what was happening ahead of them. Lenne had met Tidus at his locker, pushing him up against his locker, she moved closer to his lips where they held a kiss for a brief moment. It may have only been for but a moment, but it had hit Yuna hard as she bare witness to it. It felt like an eternity. Wrapping his arms around her he tightened his grip. Pulling away little by little he kissed her forehead whispering into her ear. Giggling Lenne kissed him farewell while slipping him a note into his coat pocket. Tension arose on Yuna's forehead and beads of sweat formed within her palms.

Jealousy consumed her. Her eyes blurred with hate, and disgust to Lenne. A feeling of betrayal rested heavily upon her shoulders.

Tidus turned the other way with haste so he would not be late for his first class, Smiling Lenne turned into the bathroom across the hall. Shaking her head Yuna walked into the bathroom with Lulu, and Rikku not far behind, both curious of Yuna's intentions. Lenne stood before the sink, fixing her eyeliner and applying lip-gloss had turned around to the three faces that had invaded her mirror. Picking up her purse she smiled maliciously, "Now what could it be that you want?" Yuna's vision still seemed blurred with hate. Taking only a few steps forward, she extended her hand, slapping Lenne's face. Her cold palm piercing her skin like ice. Not dropping her hand, she fixated her eyes onto the small red print she had left on her face. Lulu moving forward grabbed Yuna's hand.

"Yuna! That was not necessary!" Startled by Lulu's intrusion she pulled her hand free of her grip, returning back to her confrontation with Lenne.

"How could you!" Tears now welled into her eyes, she was hurt with a pain that couldn't be removed… betrayal…by her best friend. Smiling Lenne leaned forward, "You going to cry? Aww…how…pathetic." The last word ringing in her ears. Placing her hands still, resting at her sides. She shook her head. Stepping out of character she attempted to sound authoritive, "Lenne…you are not welcome with us no longer. Find somewhere else to sit at lunch, and kiss your social life goodbye!" Rolling her eyes she pushed between the girls, pushing Yuna to the side.

"Are you serious? Little Yuna, is going to start acting hard now? Get over yourself. Stop being jealous." Rikku stood in shock.

"She's not jealous, you big meanie…and if she was…well…she has every right to be!" Blocking Rikku, Lulu stepped ahead shielding her from a sarcastic comment she cut Lenne off.

"Lenne…you _have _crossed the line." Appalled Lenne placed her palm on her mouth.

"Are you saying I _knew_ Tidus was looking for Yuna…please he wasn't interested in her when he met me—"Why…why Lenne…why are you doing this?" Smiling she leaned her head to the side obnoxiously, "I don't have to explain myself to you at all."

Stopping before the exit she turned back to Yuna, "Oh, and Yuna… Tidus says hi." Winking she flipped her hair and exited into the hall.

Her fists closed once more, ready to finish the job, she ran forward. Lulu and Rikku grabbed hold of both of her arms. Pulling her back. Tears of pain streamed down her cheeks. Biting her lip she trembled. Lulu and Rikku's words overtaking her mind and thoughts. Struggling to look into her eyes they pulled her around, away from the exit, where she refused to move.

"Yunie! It isn't worth it! Let her go!"

"Yuna…forget about it. She…isn't worth it."


	9. Just Smile

Okay People! Chapter 9…yeah, yeah I know, its been a while, but I am back in business! Thank you for the reviews, my faithful readers!! Well here it is! ENJOY! And REVIEW!!

Through out the night Yuna had slipped through interrogation behind a façade of smiles. _"Just…keep smiling," _She thought. Her act had worked upon her audience; Rikku had teased Lulu all night about her pink pajamas, which her mother insisted she wear to the slumber party; fed up Lulu continued to pound Rikku with her pillow in the corner. Not learning her lesson she would yell in between hits.

"HEY!! Stop ya big meanie!!"

"Well…I do say Lulu…you look so pretty in pink!" Laughing to herself Rikku continued to catch a mouthful with every swing. Looking away Yuna slipped through the balcony doors unnoticed, closing them tight behind her. After a breath of exasperation she gripped the railing tighter. His words that were lost to time, resurfaced.

"_Just smile Yuna…when things get hard…No matter how tough it may be…just smile." _ The final moments…the last moments they had…together.

"_Tidus please don't leave me! You can't go…not now." _

"_Yuna…I don't have a choice! I have to. I can't leave my mom…I wont be like my old man."_

"_Why do you HAVE to go back to Zanarkand? Why can't you just stay here?" Tears had begun to well up into her eyes, shaking her head, refusing to let them fall. Biting his lip, he tugged her hand pulling her closer to him. _

"_We lost the house Yuna…my old man left us. The only place we have to go is Zanarkand, that's where my mom's family is. They'll help us get back on our feet. Yuna… she needs me right now, I won't leave her. I… can't." Pulling away from what was to be their last embrace; tears now flowed softly down her rosy cheeks. Calling from the end of the dock his mother hurriedly waves him. Turning his head back to Yuna he held her hand firm. Searching each others eyes for an escape, Tidus, being the first to realize there was none. Trying not to be selfish she loosened her grip, slowly pulling away. Gripping tighter, pulling her closer he looked into her bi-color eyes. Whispering faintly he said, "Just smile Yuna…when things get hard…No matter how tough it may be…just keep smiling." _

As the memory faded back into the depths of her mind and heart, a tear slipped from her cheek embracing her warm hand. She hadn't realized she had been crying. She also was unaware that Rikku and Lulu had stepped out onto the balcony. Rikku's face lay with concern, but could hardly be taken seriously with the red marks remaining from her prior pillow slashing. Lulu's crimson red eyes closed shortly feeling Yuna's pain. After opening them she took a step forward.

"Yuna…are you willing to listen to our plan." Embarrassedly she wiped her cheeks. Registering Lulu's word she look confused at Rikku who was now smiling, and back to Lulu.

"Um…what are you talking about? What plan?" Smiling they ushered her back into room. Collapsing into the pile of pillows, Rikku clapped her hands.

"We have been thinking on it for a couple days. A way for you to get Tidus back!" Interfering Lulu cupped Rikku's mouth.

"What she means is—"What must I do?" Releasing her hand Rikku and Lulu sat in silence. They were unsure before, but now they knew they must continue. Adjusting the pillows Rikku grabbed her purse from beneath the bottom. Rummaging through she pulled away a small picture, handing it to Yuna for evaluation.

"His name is Shuyin—"Lenne's old boyfriend!" Looking away from the picture Yuna implored an elaboration. Fidgeting with the pillows Rikku leaned forward, "Yup, yup!!"

Shaking her head, Yuna returned the picture to Rikku. However Lulu pushed it back to Yuna insisting that she consider.

"You want to hit Lenne where it hurts? Your weapon is right in your hand!" Nodding her head reassuringly Rikku smiled, "Yup, he's only the one that has even caused pain to that reincarnated Sin." Yuna nodded remembering when Shuyin and Lenne use to date. She had fallen head over heels for him, but still managed to cheat on him. That was tenth grade year. He made her beg for him back in front of everybody in the cafeteria, his blitz ball team, and her friends; and when she did, he walked away. Ever since that public display of humiliation she loathed him, but on rare occasions she confessed in private to Yuna that she still loved him.

"If you date him, Lenne will leave Tidus. She knows you want him. So act like you don't. Then she'll try to get back together with Shuyin. When she does, Tidus will be yours. Just act like you like Shuyin, and make Lenne jealous enough to leave Tidus." Lulu's words were genuine; they wanted to help Yuna, to ease her pain. Yuna continued to look at the picture; he was in his blitz ball uniform. It was after they had won in the semi-finals last year. _"Act…act like I like him…" _ Placing the small wallet size portrait down, she smiled broadly.

"I'll do it. It seems to be the only way." Smiling they sensed her strength, her endurance. Slightly smiling she continued, _"Just smile Yuna…when things get hard…No matter how tough it may be…just keep smiling." _


	10. A Bit Jealous?

Okay I haven't updated in a while, but yeah, yeah I know the last chapter wasn't ALL that great. Sorry girls and guys. Especially my loyal reader! Kiru!!! Well anyways, be prepared to READ!!!! It's going to start getting good, and I guess I should stop writing now! Ha-ha! Well happy reading, and please leave some reviews or even constructive criticism is appreciated! Thank you all for staying with me for so long! Well here goes…

The early dismissal bell rang, and the teenagers sprang from their seats. Swiping their books they crowed into the hallways pushing through the doorways, putting things in their lockers they headed home to change for the blitz ball game later that night. It was the first of the season, and they were expected to do exceptionally well with the new transfer student on their team. Within only a few moments passing by Yuna found herself standing alone in the School courtyard. The sky was a translucent blue with not one cloud to be seen. The weather for the game was in perfect condition. A slight wind blew her hair caressing her fair skin, holding her purse closer she looked in both directions.

"Where is he?" She asked aloud.

"You were looking for me?" Startled she turned around to find Shuyin reaching for her books, "Here let me carry those." Smiling she blushed faintly handing them to him unreluctantly. He had been wearing his blitz ball jersey all day, but the tone in his upper body was evident. His tan skin remained flawless. He had teal-blue eyes that danced with care, not reckless. His hair was frayed and tainted about. His blonde highlights reflecting the sun behind him.

"You wanted to see me? Lulu and Rikku told me to meet you here after school. What's up?" Continuing to smile, she seemed to freeze inside. Her stomach in knots, her hands perspiring, and she began to feel light headed.

"_I can't…I can't do this…just take your books, and leave. I can't do this to him—"Wait…this may…be the only way—"_Yuna? You okay?" Shaking from her trance she nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I wanted to see you…to ask if I could go with you to the game tonight." Grinning, he revealed his perfect white smile.

"Of course you can go, why I mean everybody's going. Why ask me?" Taking a breath she remembered she WAS talking to a jock…they didn't get anything simple. Laughing slightly she smiled, "No I mean you and I… go together. It'll be fun." Scratching his head confusingly he implored, "Wait like a date?" Overcome with embarrassment she reached for her books.

"Never mind Shuyin, forget I asked—"Wait Yuna!" Catching her by her arm he seemed to swing her around, but gently.

"I'm sorry. I would love for you to come with me. It's just I didn't think that you liked me like that. I mean get serious. One of the most popular girls in Bevelle and a third string for the blitz ball team…I just, well it doesn't seem like that's the way it works, you know?" Taking her books back he wrapped his arm with hers.

"I'm sorry if it was surprising…I just, well didn't know how to go about it." Smiling to themselves they pushed forward.

"Hey Yuna, after the game you want to go, and get something to eat?" Nodding she forced a smile. Unwillingly she had deceived him, but what could she do. What was done had been done.

**Blitz Ball Game**

The afternoon had leaded itself to a chilly night, and Yuna wrapped herself in Shuyin's Blitz Ball's team jacket. Holding hands he led her to the front row stands where the team's girlfriends and family sat. The water vaults released, filling the dome. Fireworks released into the skies, and pyre flies descended from the remains. With all eyes above to the sky Shuyin remained fixated on Yuna's beautiful eyes. Looking down from the sky she noticed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…nothing could be wrong." Both smiling he leaned in, but abruptly she tried to avoid what was to be a kiss, and sat down. Smiling he knelt down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you after the game alright? I'm playing tonight so watch me alright?" Nodding, he kissed her cheek, and turned away walking for the lockers. Lenne had come early with Tidus, and also had his Team Jacket around her body. Tidus had left several moments earlier, and with no return she found herself watching the entire scene. Sitting, she balled her fists tight with rage, her face red with jealousy. Standing she held her purse tighter. Debating on whether or not to approach Yuna was all dismissed when she noticed that she too wore a jacket. Without haste she skipped down two aisle rows onto A1. Standing to her right Yuna with out hesitation stood.

"What do you want Lenne?" Smiling evilly she surveyed the jacket seeing a lack of awards she laughed. Returning she held a serious composure.

"What the hell are you doing with Shuyin…looks to me like Yunie's dropping her expectations? Snickering to herself, Yuna smiled.

"He wasn't that high when you dated him…actually he was higher, especially that day in the cafeteria. I'm sure he had a few feet on you, seeing on how you were on your knees." Smiling to herself Yuna could see the hate engulfing her. Filling with unbearable rage. Turning around to take her seat she felt a heavy pull on the back of her hair. Grabbing Lenne's hand for release she had failed, and now was bent over before Lenne's knees. Pushing up she swung her fist through the gap between them, meeting Lenne's jaw. The pain was so excruciating Lenne released her hand, but was bombarded with Yuna's fists. Covering her face she had tripped back over purse. Hitting the bleachers Yuna continued to move forward involved in a spell of rage that Lenne had dared to attack her, especially from behind.

With only a few moments passing the crowd had become aware. Surrounding them the teenagers continued to yell, "Fight! Fight! Get up! Hit her! Hit her back! Fight!" The sound of the crowd had drowned out of Yuna's ears. Finally she could avenge her emotions. The word traveled fast, and boys had exited from the locker rooms. Tidus still had not had time to put his shirt on. His toned stomach, cut, bare chest. He had not bothered, when he heard there was a fight he knew exactly who it was between. He knew Yuna was there. Jumping between the crowds he reached them. The entire blitz ball team worked to disperse of the rowdy crowd. Pulling Yuna away from Lenne he yelled, "Stop this Yuna! You have to stop!" Shaking and out of breath she turned to him. Barely letting a faint whisper of what breath she had out, "Ti…Tidus?" Breaking between the two Shuyin interrupted.

"Yuna, are you okay?" Pulling her close he kissed her forehead, "I saw the fight, but I couldn't get through." Turning her glance back to Tidus, he now stood alone. Silent, his fists balled, concentrated on Shuyin alone. Turning to see that Yuna had seen a bit of his jealousy he relaxed his muscles and quickly turned to Lenne helping her from the ground. Taking a breath she looked at Lenne. Her nose was bleeding, and her lip busted, swelling up into the air.

"Ouch!" Shuyin had touched Yuna's forehead, where a cut, her only cut laid. Gently smiling Shuyin held her shoulders.

"Come on lets go get that taken care of with the nurse, well I think Lenne needs more help than you, but you don't want it to scar." Turning away he grabbed her hand pulling her away from the scene. Looking back she deeply wished Tidus could care for her once again.

After the separation the game resumed. Yuna sat on the other side of the dome, and Lenne sat on the opposing side.

**Locker Room After The Game**

Sweat and steam filled the room. After showering Tidus walked past each locker searching for Shuyin, as if to graze every aisle of a grocery store. He sat in the last locker aisle alone. Most of the guys were either still showering, or preparing to leave. Standing quickly upon Tidus' entrance he began to speak, "Hey Tidus, man I don't want any problems. I'm sorry about your girl, but you should know my girl has problems with her." Punching the locker only inches from his face Shuyin sat down startled. Balling his other fist Tidus held back.

"She is not your damn girl…stay the hell away from Yuna."


	11. As Long As He's Happy

(A/N) Well here is Chapter 11 "As Long as he's happy" I hope you all enjoy it. Especially my faithful readers!!!

Many weeks had passed since the blitz ball stadium incident between Yuna and Lenne. Shuyin decided to ignore Tidus' threat, but nonetheless was confused as to why he would care about Yuna, but more importantly how he knew her. With each passing day he allowed the question, and numerous ideas to slip from his memory.

However behind closed doors Yuna had begun to lose faith. Countless meetings and counsels with Rikku and Lulu, who reassured her success was beginning to not be enough. Another day, another meeting. It was at one of these meetings that Rikku and Lulu herself decided to push the plan a step further. The three girls all sat around table in the food court of the Bevelle Mall. After school Yuna had met up with the two to do some shopping…the usual. Stuffing her face with fries, any words that Rikku seemed to squeeze out were muffled. Lulu continued to twirl her straw around the inside of her milkshake, looking at Yuna. Waiting for her to speak. Sensing this Yuna raised her head from the floor. Taking a breath she thought for a minute before speaking with a great deal of concentration.

"I…can't do it." Lulu had guessed what she would say. It had been three weeks, and Lenne and Tidus had made no signs of breaking away from each other. However what hurt more wasn't the jealousy, but that he might actually have chosen Lenne over herself. Facing against that she refused to believe. That wasn't the Tidus she knew. Her Tidus would have come back to her, would have believed her. Sliding her milkshake to the side Lulu shook her head.

"Yuna, I'm sure if you just wait—"No…Lulu, it's more than that." Pausing in mid sentence Lulu and Rikku sat intriguing an answer. Yuna continued, "I believe that…that Shuyin may be in love with me." Exchanging looks Rikku scooted her chair in further, glancing over both shoulders; reassurance that nobody had been listening.

"Yunie, we are so close. I just know a couple of more days, and Tidus wont be able to take it anymore—"And what then Rikku?" The abruptness in her tone of voice startled Rikku, and she leaned back confused.

"Rikku…I'm sorry, but we may have a bigger problem. Shuyin…is a great guy, but…" Throwing her hands about Rikku knocked over Lulu's milkshake in the process as she shrieked, "You've fallen in love with Shuyin!" Lulu had been anticipating Rikku's statement… well it had cost her a milkshake. After Rikku had finished Lulu shook her head, while Yuna placed several napkins on the spill.

"Yuna is not in love with Shuyin Rikku. It's…deeper than that." Nodding slowly Yuna continued, "Shuyin is in love with me, but this plan only involves him to a certain extent. This plan was based on…well…using him. I don't know really, I just don't want to hurt him. When I get Tidus back I will have to leave him, and he'll know why." Lulu and Rikku sat in deep thought for a couple moments. An idea popped into Rikku's head and she began to thrash her hands about, while Lulu quickly retracted what was left of her milkshake.

"I know Yunie! Kilika! Go to Kilika! That'll get him back for sure!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know Lenne is going, and she is obviously taking Tidus. So why don't you go, and take Shuyin? All together on an exotic island, he won't be able to stay away from you. He'll definitely get sick of Lenne, it's flawless." Clapping her hands Lulu edged away from the table.

"Damn Rikku, that's the best idea ever! I got to hand it you for coming up with that." Smiling a prideful smile Rikku looked to Yuna on whether or not she agreed. Her head was bowed in thought. Quickly raising she smiled, and nodded.

"I'll do it." Smiling to herself she couldn't help but think, _"I promise Shuyin…this will is the last time…please forgive me…" _"Yunie! C'mon lets do some more shopping, got to get you a bathing suit for Kilika!" As they all stood laughing they exited the food court into the exterior part of the mall.

**Kilika Island "Beach Resorts"**

The ship had docked around noon. After one hour of begging Shuyin to leave Bevelle he agreed. However if he had known who would have been accompanying them on their trip the outcome would have been far different. Stepping on land Shuyin grabbed the bags, and hurriedly ushered Yuna to the rooms.

"Is something wrong Shuyin—"You didn't tell me they would be here."

"Well who cares, I promise not to cause trouble with Lenne—"It's not her. It's him." Shifting his eyes to Tidus Yuna followed.

"Lenne's boyfriend?" The words hardly escaped her mouth without inducing pain. Rolling his eyes and resting the bags he nodded, "Yes, that guy…I just don't trust him. That's all…nothing to worry about." Faintly smiling they entered the room. Yuna took the right bed and Shuyin took the left. After unpacking they changed into their bathing suits, and walked down to the oceanfront. The sun had begun to set, and sea that was a beautiful ocean blue had now turned into a sea of crimson fire, reflecting its light into the sky, turning the pale clouds a dusty light pink. Admiring its beauty Yuna squished her feet into the warm sand. Placing his hand on top of hers he kissed her soft cheek slightly.

"Yuna…you're amazing. I don't see why I had not met you sooner. I hope we stay together for a long time." Smiling to himself he turned to face Yuna. Smiling on the surface, she was crying beneath.

"_Please don't tell me this Shuyin…not now. Please, you can't"_

Words seem to escape his lips but reached deaf ears. Yuna had been looking forward, but fell aside. Not too far away. Lenne and Tidus strolled the beach. Taking a cup full of water he threw it against her bare stomach. Taking two cupped hands she retaliated. The scene happened fast, but played slowly before Yuna's eyes. Picking her up beneath her legs he swung her around. She couldn't hear their laughter, but it was evident upon their faces. What was this pain?

Looking back to Shuyin she smiled to hide her pain. The two were inseparable, smiling, laughing, holding onto one another. Yuna looked away again once more back into the eyes of Shuyin.

Lenne, running onto the far side of the beach grabbed her towels. Tidus remained in the water waiting for her return. His fingers danced upon the glassy water, splashing it's tranquility with his fingers. He had noticed Yuna and Shuyin together on the boat, and now they were together sitting alone alongside the beach. Balling his fists together he punched through the water… _"I told him to stay away from her…"_ Interrupting his thoughts Lenne stepped into the water to her ankles calling him in.

Lenne's call had startled Yuna. Looking past Shuyin once more she gazed upon Tidus running from the water into her arms, wrapping a towel around his body. A tear slowly surfaced falling from her eye, Shuyin wiped her cheek. Mistaking her tear for that of happiness he smiled.

"I don't mean to make you cry Yuna." Whatever he had said she had missed and bowed her head in thought.

"_Maybe…I should let him go? Maybe I am the one hurting myself? Maybe he's truly happy with her? I love him so much. Who would I be to take that away from him no matter how much I despise her? I am being selfish. I just…I just want him to be happy. I'm happy…as long as he's happy_


	12. Into The Darkness

Okay here's Chapter 12 (aka) "The Climax" I hope you all like it…its well… 'Unexpected' ha-ha!!!!! Well enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated! Especially because this is my halfway mark to the story, so CONGRATS to me!! LOL. Enjoy!

"_What can I do for you…I can't hear you…" _Yuna's cell phone alarm sounded, the sound that it was time to get ready for school. Lifting herself on her forearms she felt her tearstained pillow beneath her. Sitting up she pushed her loose hair back, resting her elbows on her knees she noticed that Rikku had not come and bothered her yet. Slipping into her pink slippers she stood. The room was cold with the morning air, and her window had been cracked open throughout the night. Exiting her room into the hall she walked down to Rikku's room to see if she were okay. It was highly unusual for Rikku to miss a wake up call. Knocking slightly she called, "Rikku…are you feeling well?" With no response Yuna cracked the door open slightly. The room was empty. Her bed had been made, and her night clothes lay on top of the laundry basket. Finding it odd she shrugged her shoulders and walked back to her own room, shutting the door behind her.

"_She probably had to do something early at school…maybe a cheerleading practice?" _ Continuing to her closet, desperately she tried to shake her drowsiness away. Opening her closet she grabbed her pink sweatpants, a white tank top, throwing over a baby pink fleece sweater and her pink and white Nikes. Still wiping her eyes she grabbed her bag and keys. Entering the parking garage she got into her car. Taking a breath she fastened her seat belt, placing the car in drive she headed for the school.

**An Hour Earlier**

The Espresso shop was open early on Mondays; it was their busiest day of the week obviously. Sitting in the back Rikku sat impatiently glancing from window to window. Losing faith she began to stand to leave.

"You can sit back down Rikku." Glaring into his eyes she sat down slowly.

"Why did you ask to meet me here Tidus?" He looked tired, and something seemed to be wrong.

"How's Yuna—"That's none of your business."

"Rikku come on…we've known each other since we were little kids, don't you think you can trust me?" Setting her espresso down she leaned forward.

"Do you really want to know how she's doing?" Finally taking his seat he nodded. Taking a breath Rikku looked into his eyes.

"She's still smiling…" A smile seemed to appear within his eyes. Clearing his throat he sighed.

"So you remember?—"How could I not. I was the only one to catch her when you turned your back." With her quick snap Tidus became defensive.

"Rikku…I had no choice!—"Maybe not then, but you do now!" Licking his lips he lowered his head. Slowly shaking his head, "but that's where your wrong Rikku…I don't have a choice…not anymore." Confused Rikku pushed her espresso aside.

"What do you—"Lenne's pregnant." Pushing out the words he refused to remain at eye contact…ashamed. Cupping her mouth with her hand she fell back into her chair. Her cousin was going to be devastated…what was she to do next? A tear had begun to fall from her eye.

"I…thought…you loved her?—"I do Rikku…but I can't walk out on my family…not like my old man—A slap embraced his face leaving a small hot imprint upon his flesh. Stinging he cringed in agony. "I don't give a shit about your old man! You're doing it again! How dare you…she loves you! You…you are all she thinks about every night—"Oh Rikku you don't know that—"I know you're the only one she cries for, and she does that every night." Taking her espresso in hand and her purse in the other she begins to leave, but Tidus grabs her hand begging her to listen. Pulling back he continues to implore.

"Rikku, please don't tell Yuna, I think I should—"You! You stay the hell away from her… and I am afraid that if I don't get to that school on time, nobody's going to need to tell her… your slut of a girlfriend will." "Rikku!" Pausing one last time she turned around. He had been shattered…all of his dignity now lay in pieces. Stumbling forward he had one more question. Full of angst he implored, "Rikku…if Yuna loved me so much why did she started dating Shuyin—"She did it to make you jealous…isn't it funny how that worked out." Lowering his head he felt like Spira's biggest idiot. Raising his head again, he noticed Rikku had left. Leaving a tip at the table he rushed outside to his car. He had to get to that school. He had to set things right. For once and for all.

**Bevelle High School**

The lunch bell had rang, and Yuna had failed to spot Rikku at all. Where was she? It was odd, but Yuna found herself pushing onward through the day. Sitting by herself at the lunch table she rested her head.

"_Thank Yevon I get to go home after this block."_ Closing her eyes she lost touch to what was actually going on around her. Mrs. Belgemine had walked by, stopping to throw some things away in the trash can when she said the most peculiar things.

"So Lenne, are you sure you will be back next year?"

"Yes, Mrs. Belgemine. My boyfriend and I are going to take some time off for the baby." The word baby sounded through Yuna's ears and she lifted her head. She wished that her eyes were deceiving her, if just this once they would lie…but they weren't. Instead they had revealed the truth. Trying to stand her knees gave way, catching herself with her palms for support. Wakka, Gippal, Lulu, and several others ran to her aid. Noticing the scene Lenne smiled wickedly, not wanting to stay too long she turned to leave blowing a butterfly kiss to Yuna who had now collapsed onto the floor. Helping her up Wakka and Gippal rested her arms on their shoulders. Shaking her head in disbelief she broke free. Stumbling forward they held their hands up as if she was to fall again. With the lunch bell ringing, most kids went to their next class, and some prepared to leave school. Reaching the foyer Shuyin ran into Yuna smiling at the coincidence.

"Hey Yuna…is everything…is everything alright." Placing his hands on her shoulders he lightly shook her from her daze.

"_Shuyin…I'm so sorry…I must tell you…it is over…Tidus…can no longer be mine." _

"Yuna…you okay?" Staring solemnly forward she moved her eyes into his deep blue eyes. Shrugging she answered, "I…don't know…but there is something I must tell you." Smiling he nodded.

"Alright well…I'll give you a ride home." Nodding he ushered her to the school parking lot. Fastening their seatbelts he placed the car into drive, pulling out of the parking lot into the road.

"So what was it that—"Shuyin…I haven't been completely honest with you." Looking to her with concerned eyes he waited for her to continue. Taking a breath, she trembled; the threat of vomiting was very high.

"I…used you—"What do you mean… I thought…I thought you liked me?" Tears began to form into her eyes. Her voice tight with pain.

"I…didn't want too! I did it to get Tidus back…I never meant to hurt you Shuyin…you're a great guy, it's just—"It what! Wasn't enough!" His voice booming over the radio. She no longer felt comfortable with the discussion he forced her to continue. She knew she had to…he deserved it.

"I never wanted to hurt you Shuyin—"You're so damn fake! Just like Lenne! You are just like them all. You think you're the shit so you can play around with other people's emotions! I loved you Yuna, how could you! Bring your damn pretty little head out of the sky, and realize that it isn't all about you!" Cutting her off, he was now furious as to what he had done.

"Let me out Shuyin! I'll walk the rest of the—"I'm not done!" Jumping in her seat, she was scared. Shuyin was becoming reckless, swerving through the lanes without a turn signal, running the red lights.

"So that is what Tidus meant when he told me to stay away from you! You two were together at one time weren't ya! You're playing childish games Yuna. Nothing is going to bring Tidus back, or he wouldn't be with Lenne! How dare you bring me into this?" Her tears now glistening down her cheeks, her face swollen and red, coughing through her tears.

"I said I was sorry!" Shaking his head he was too angry to speak. Another red light was coming up.

"Slow down! Shuyin…your doing 70 miles per hour! Slow down!" Within that brief moment they crossed the intersection. The light engulfed Shuyin's face as the Pick up truck slammed into the driver's side… Shuyin's side, Yuna's head smashing into the glass window. The car flipping multiple times, her body tumbled about like a rag doll within a dryer. She could smell the blood, she could taste the blood…she could feel the blood dripping down her forehead. Soon all the pain faded, closing her eyes into the darkness.


	13. Upon Impact

Well here's Chapter 13! Hope you all enjoy!! Leave plenty of reviews!

Glancing at her cell phone, Rikku had become aware that Yuna was no longer at school. It was a Monday, and she had early release on Mondays and Friday; the perks of being a senior. Making a u-turn at the next light she headed back towards home. However traffic was crazy, there had been an accident ahead so she decided to take the back roads. Her stomach was in knots, her palms began to perspire. What if Yuna already knew, she thought? Taking deep breaths she analyzed the situation very closely as to how to go about telling her. She needed to know.

Pulling into the parking garage Yuna's car was still gone. Calmly reassuring herself that she must be still in that traffic, or stopped at the mall before going home. Unlocking the door she stepped in. Taking a seat in the lounge she dialed Lulu's cell. After several rings she hung up. Lulu was obviously busy. Rikku couldn't help but believe most of this was her fault. The idea to Kilika, the plan for Shuyin, neither of them had been Yuna's ideas…actually none of them were. What made Rikku feel even guiltier was watching how bad Yuna wanted Tidus back, and she was determined to get him back for her… but now that wasn't going to happen…and this time she must take responsibility to tell her. Jumping, Rikku was startled by her cell phone ringing. Digging back into her purse she pulled out. Lulu was calling her back. Happy to talk somebody she quickly answered.

"Hey Lulu, I just called you." Laughing she answered.

"You mean like fifty times—"It was only once okay!" Both girls laughed, but Rikku fell short. Remembering her reasons for calling she was consumed with silence.

"Hey Rikku…you there?" Nodding she answered, "Yeah…hey Lu…um…the reason I called—"Is everything okay?"

"No…it's not okay." The abruptness of her voice worried Lulu. Pushing the phone harder against her ear to hear what she thought were whispers.

"Yuna…Yuna might be in trouble. It's about Tidus…" A cold air shifted through Lulu's spine, "What's happened?" Interrupting their conversation the doorbell rang. Startled Rikku looked to the door. It was locked it may be Yuna. Returning to the phone she quickly replied, "Hey Lu, I think that's Yuna. I 'll call you back alrighty." Something wasn't right. Lulu had never heard Rikku speak in that tone. Something had happened. With the click of the phone came silence. Placing the cell phone down on the counter she took her seat on the couch. Taking the remote control she turned on the television.

"_WBV TV Channel 2 Live…not even an hour ago today a deadly car crashed occurred. There are no reports as to the wellbeing of the two young victims that were going at least 70 miles per hour through this red light. We have gotten two pictures from the near by school in which they attended. Yuna of the prestigious Braska family and Shuyin Komato. Both are being transferred to the Bevelle Hospital at this time—."_

Turning the T.V. off Lulu attempted to stand. Losing her balance she screamed. Begging the heavens above that it not be true…it couldn't be true. Reaching out to the television as if to be there her hand met plastic glass. Crawling on her knees, touching only black, empty glass. Tears now surfaced through her eyes. Screaming, her hand consumed itself into a ball of hot firaga. The immense heat, throwing it across the room she struck Lenne and Yuna's photo shot from the mall. That was when they were inseparable…but all that had changed. Taking a breath of steam she stood. Her eyes narrowed onto the picture, Lenne's head engulfed in flames. Turning back to her cell phone, her face softened. Rikku? In but a whisper…her voice shaking with fear.

"It's not Yuna Rikku…what…what have we done?"

_Only moments earlier _

Hanging up the phone to Lulu, Rikku jetted toward the door, unlocking both bolts. Opening the door she smiled to be greeted by her cousin, but instead two Yevonite soldiers stood.

"Is this the Braskan estate?" Nodding Rikku seemed confused, "Yes it's my uncles."

Clearing their throats they looked to one another.

"Is he home? We must speak to him." Shaking her head she replied, "No he is in Luca on business wont be home for another week. Is something wrong?" Taking a breath the soldier found it difficult to say.

"His daughter was just involved in a vehicle accident; we needed him or one of her family members to sign some papers at the hospital." Shaking she fell to her knees, both soldiers quickly moved forward to help her, holding her up. What was this pain? She found no words to speak, how did it happen. She needed to be by her cousins side.

"Mam, are you okay?" Her eyes glazed with tears, looking forward, her face stained now with tears, but she made no sound, as if in a trance she asked, "Is she…dead?" Shaking their heads they replied, "No, but she is very badly injured, we need you to come with us—"What about the other…Shuyin…is he going to be okay too?" A slight pause came; helping her into the car Rikku barely grasped his words. They seemed to slip through his lips easily, hammering their way into her ears.

"He was pronounced dead earlier at the scene…he was killed instantly upon impact."

Well there you go Chapter 13!!! Yeah I know kind of short, but the next will be very long. Don't have a lot of time to write, got a lot of family coming over for the holidays. Well hoped you enjoyed it! As always leave lots of REVIEWS!! Take care!


	14. Between You And I

Chappie 14 is up!! Yeah it took me a while, but with the holidays, and going back to school it has been pretty crazy. Anyways enough of my babbling, that's not what you clicked on this page to read. I present to you "Between you and I." 

The air slowly seemed to escape Rikku's lungs…her heart pounding through her chest. The moment had come, her emotions unstable …telling her to run, to scream, to cry…but she had to find Yuna. Opening the hospital doors the two Yevonites escorted her in, glancing at each other unsure of what her reaction was to be.

"Wait here," the Yevonite said as he held her shoulder, leaving to the main desk for check in Rikku stood as if in a trance. All of it had happened so suddenly, and now…and now Shuyin was dead. Her head dropped slowly, allowing the tears to fall. They were cold as they glazed down her warm cheeks.

"How…could this happen? It was…it was all my idea. What have…what have I done. I have killed Shuyin…and now…I'm killing Yunie…I'm a murderer—

Those last words seemed to hang in the air, drilling their way into her ears. Embedding itself into her brain, closing her eyes she could feel the word seep into her.

"Okay Miss…they are ready to take you back." Snapping her eyes open, she followed through the many corridors, stopping at the final door the nurse turned around.

"Miss…are you sure want to do this?" The question hit Rikku hard, it was all now real…her cousin had crashed, had been hurt, and was now behind this door. Nodding her head the nurse respected her decision; turning the handle slowly she opened the door. Finding the strength she moved her legs forward. Coming to an abrupt halt, she jolted to a complete stop.

"_Yunie…"_

"Yunie! No! Oh please Yunie!"Startled the nurse felt the immense pain surface; clenching the door handle she felt the need to turn away. Falling to her knees, grasping Yuna's hand she screamed silently, "Why! Oh Yunie! Please, I'm so sorry, Yunie…forgive me."

Her face blotched with bruises; her lips were thinly sliced, partly from where she had been thrown through the window. Her face was calm, silent, peacefully sleeping. Standing Rikku turned to the nurse.

"What's wrong with her? Why wont she wake up!" Hesitant the nurse took a breath, "She is in a coma…the doctors aren't sure when she will wake up—"But she will wake up? Right?" Shifting her hands upon her skirt the nurse looked away.

"I am sorry…but we don't know that." Standing still, her face frozen with disbelief. Slowly she dropped to the floor, placing her palms onto the cold marble floor. Shaking her head, a hand grabbed her up.

"Pull yourself together—"Gippal…" A faint smile arose upon his lips. Nodding he pulled her closer, "Rikku…come with me… for now." Instantly she pulled away, "I can't Gippal…I must stay with Yunie!" Shaking his head, he glanced at Yuna, she was badly hurt. Turning back to Rikku he whispered, "I'm sorry Rikku…I am. But Yuna needs rest if she is going to get better. Come stay with me, we'll come everyday until she does, but someone has to watch after you—"How did you know to come here?"

"It's on the news Rikku…everybody knows. I thought you might need somebody." Letting all her fears go she ran into his arms, welcomed by his embrace. Crying into his arms she cried, "It's all my fault Gippal…I let this happen." Holding her tighter he pleaded, "No Rikku…it isn't your fault…it just happened…we can't do anything right now…please come with me. You'll only hurt more if you stay."

**Tidus & Lenne's house**

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! The door startled Lenne; placing the pitcher of tea back onto the counter she grabbed a wash towel cleaning the counter. Turning back to the hallway she made her way to the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Frustrated with their impatience she hollered, "I'm coming already!" Not even five feet from the door it was cast back at her. Flying from her feet into the wall at the end of the hallway. Making her way into the house Lulu held tightly a firm ball of Firaga, her black heels echoing upon the wooden floor. Moving slowly Lenne pushed the charred door from her body. The hallway covered in black, with small remnants of fire were all that remained from the blast. Crawling on her knees from beneath the door, she struggled to stand. Throwing another ball of hot steaming firaga, missing Lenne's head only inches away, she found herself seated once again.

"Where's Tidus!"

"Get the hell out of my house!" The ball of heat turned from a bright orange to a dark red with in seconds, "Wrong answer Lenne!" Exiting the bedroom from the right of the hallway, Tidus ran to Lenne's side, helping her to her feet.

"Lulu, what the hell is going on? Lenne is pregnant! What are you doing!" The flame quickly evaporated leaving her hand perspired, "Tidus never mind her! You must come with me quickly! Something has happened, Yuna—"What has happened to Yuna!" His voice sharp and quick, startled Lenne turned to him, lashing him with her eyes as to his great concern of Yuna. Pulling him closer she answered assertively, "Tidus, never mind Yuna! Look at what she did to out house! Besides you love me, not Yuna!" Ignoring her desperate attempts to shake his mind of Yuna he stepped forward, "What has happened Lulu?"

"Yuna was in a car accident…Shuyin is dead! I don't if Yuna is or not, please come with me to the hospital." Shock set into Tidus, taking a step back he leaned back into the wall, his eyes set into a trance state. Angry at the damage Lulu had caused Lenne stepped forward, "Lulu you may take your leave! Tidus does not care for Yuna! We are starting a family together, we do not need to be bothered with her—"and…and if…and if she's dead?" Tears now engulfed Lulu's eyes, her pale skin now flaming red.

"She was your friend! If she had done what you have done to her…if the roles were reversed…if…if you were hurt…she'd be there for you." Her voice shook, trembling, using every ounce of strength she had left to remain standing, "She would not abandon you!" Her last scream lead Lenne to take a step back, Tidus' head shot up. Walking forward, past Lenne to Lulu he nodded, "Let's go Lulu." Turning Lulu exited the door with Tidus close behind. Drowning out Lenne's screams he continued on.

Bevelle Hospital 

"_Doctor Kitawaga room 243…" _The smell of the hospital engulfed them both. Walking forward to the main desk he cleared his throat. Caught by glimpse of his eye he noticed Gippal.

"Gippal!" Turning slightly he noticed Tidus running up.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"To see Yuna…" An awkward silence consumed the conversation.

"Well don't worry about Rikku…she's real beat up, but she is going to stay with me until…well you know…everything cools down. Well hey Yuna's room is 243…just…brace yourself…alright?" Turning back to the doors he exited into the parking lot. Turning around Tidus wondered to himself, "Brace myself…" Turning to the elevator, he entered with Lulu, pressing the 200 halls the elevator rose.

Walking slowly down the hallway they came upon the room number, turning to Lulu Tidus pleaded, "Lulu…could I have a moment?" She had been silent the entire ride, and spoke in only whispers, "Yes…please…" Turning the handle he entered. Stumbling forward upon the sight, he seated himself in the chair alongside her bed. Moving his hand to her side, grabbing her hand, he couldn't control his emotions no longer. Tears seemed to stream down his face, soaking his cheeks with not only tears, but also pain. He knew he was a big part of this…if it wasn't for him…this wouldn't have happened.

"_Yuna…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do this." _Choking through his tears he squeezed her palm tighter. _"Yuna…I don't know what to do…I love you, but I can't…I just can't leave Lenne…I wont…I can't walk out on my family. Yuna…you know how I feel about that…I'll never be like my ole man." _Minutes passed into hours as Tidus sat in the chair…wearing a smile…one that she could not. Talking of the past, when they were younger…and everything was simple. From sunsets to Sunday school he reminisced their childhood together. Glancing at the time he noticed it was late, looking back to Yuna he smiled, "_Yuna…you must wake up…I don't…I don't know if I could live with myself if…you died without knowing…that I love you. I mean it's almost as if I'm trapped— _Tap, tap. A hollow sound came from beyond the door. Knowing his time had been well up he concluded there. Kissing her forehead he whispered, "I love you…and goodbye, but not for long…I'll be back…I promise…just between you and I."


	15. Secrets Meant To Be Kept

HELLO!! How's EVERYBODY! Well I proudly present to you chapter 15, "Secrets Meant To Be Kept" I think it's good, so leave plenty of reviews, and this story will be ending soon, sorry but everything has it's end at one point or another. Well I'll be posting the date and time for the final chapter on the chapter before last…if that makes sense! LOL well…read on!!

"**Secrets meant to be kept"**

The town had been bustling full of commerce, each person passing along on their way. The afternoon was young, and Lenne found herself lost in thought. Readjusting to glance at her watch every now and then toward the door. Taking deep breaths of irritation she began to tap her heel eagerly. Leaning closer onto the table she peered into her small coffee, it had lost its warmth some time ago.

"_Where in the hell is he? How dare he make me wait, the nerve."_

With little impatience, her desire to leave exponentially grew as the minutes passed. With little hesitation she pushed her chair outward to exit.

"Have you been waiting long, darling?" His voice seemed to startle her; taken back she found herself plopping back into her seat.

"I've been waiting nearly an hour," She retorted sharply. The young gentlemen took his seat opposing her own.

"Forgive me…I had…personal matters, that needed to be tended to first. Priority dear, priority," His lips curled evolving into an icy smiling sending chills through her spine.

"Seymour, we must talk. This is serious." Placing his menu onto the table he clasped his hands.

"I beg your pardon…is this not a lunch date—"Cut the crap Seymour." Leaning forward, his icy blue eyes pierced through her, "Then how about you just get to the point." Clenching her teeth in disgust she loathed him, but her feelings toward him quickly evaporated.

"Yuna's in the hospital—"I heard…now if there is something I don't know then could we hurry, I have places to be Lenne." Balling her fist, she slammed it into the table, "Stop interrupting me!" Startled by the tone in her voice he flinched back, recognizing that it was serious. Taking a breath she adjusted her skirt and crossed her legs. Licking her lips she began to continue to pursue the conversation.

"As I was saying, Yuna is in the hospital…well she isn't the problem no longer. Tidus is, and it's not just my problem…it's yours as well." Intrigued he leaned closer, checking both shoulders; reassuring himself that nobody had heard.

"Lenne, what do you mean my problem? Tidus—"Seymour…you know as well as I do."

"Are you saying Tidus isn't going to marry you? Lenne, you must have him marry you. It is the only way."

"I know Seymour, believe me I know, but that damn Yuna has caused such a damn mess. He's with me, but she is all he thinks about." Shaking his head Seymour smiled, "That doesn't matter Lenne. Who cares whom he thinks about? As long as he marries you everything will be fine. With Yuna in the hospital…you have to push it…force him quickly into it. If he believes in family values as much as you have told me, then he will."

"But if he thinks he is going to lose Yuna…I think…I think he might leave me." Grabbing Lenne's wrist across the table, he began to induce heavy pressure.

"Listen Lenne, we had a deal. You don't have time to doubt, you must marry Tidus. I will find a way to get Yuna out of the picture myself if I have to." Pulling her wrist away vigorously she snapped, "Why can't you take care of the baby!" Pushing his finger onto her lips he commanded her silence. Silently he spoke in but whispers, _"Lenne we had a deal, you are to tell NO ONE that it is my baby. You were to frame Tidus, and in return I offered you 250,000 dollars…yeah do you remember that…250,000 dollars. I don't want to have to refresh your damn memory again, so don't fuck up!" _Easing away from her she remained quiet. Shaking his head in disgust he stood, his voice pattern still not left from a whisper.

"_I have an image to protect Lenne, so keep your damn head on straight!" _Turning from the table he grabbed his coat, and made his way to the exit. Not once slowing to turn around to the teary eyed Lenne. She felt trapped. Not only had she accepted the money, but also she had betrayed her best friend. It had happened several months ago, at a party and Seymour had taken an interest in Lenne…and he always got what he was interested in. She instantly regretted the night, but what could she do? She was forced into acting as normal as possible, even continuing to play matchmaker between Yuna and Seymour. However when Tidus came…Seymour saw an opportunity. As she sat their pondering her actions she questioned whether it had been wise of her to tell Seymour at all…maybe some secrets are better left kept.

Well yeah I KNOW I KNOW!!! Kind of short, but I thought this chapter would kind of be…interesting, so I hope you enjoyed it!! Reviews WELCOME!!!


	16. Not Welcome Here

Hello again!! New chapter!! Pretty tense if I must say so myself. LOL! Well, not going to talk much this time, so I hope you enjoy reading it, and once again thank you for all the reviews!! You guys are great, I love to write and your reviews only make it better!!! Well here it is!!!

The light glistened through the shades resting above the metal-railed hospital bed. Days had turned into weeks, and with constant visits from Rikku, Lulu, or Tidus; neither of at the same time, Yuna had still not stirred. Her bruises had faded, her lips had healed, but nonetheless she slept. Tidus had come in the early morning hours before the sun had risen; to watch it rise, with her…together. Grasping her hand he rolled the chair closer to her.

"Its beautiful Yuna…I wish you could see it…you'd love it." Shaking his head in frustration he began to mumble under his breath.

"Damn…it's all my damn fault…if I…if I only listened to you—"If you only did listen to her…it would all be different right?" The voice from behind startled him, releasing Yuna's hand he jolted around in his seat. Rikku had entered, holding her purse tightly at her side, narrowing her eyes toward him in disgust. Standing to greet her appropriately he was halted as she jerked her hand up stopping him.

"I have nothing to say to you, nor do I care to hear anything you have to say to me—"Rikku…your being a bit harsh, don't you think?" Her eyes widened in misbelief.

"A bit harsh…look at what you have done to my cousin!" She knew that sentence had hit him hard. He had been beating himself up everyday for the past couple of weeks. Scratching the back of his head he lowered his eyes, concentrating on the floor. A feeling of guilt entered through her for but a brief second. After all he had come everyday to see her. Moving her eyes to the right she focused on her cousin, then back to Tidus.

"Your pathetic." Taken back at his quick snap Rikku's mouth held ajar.

"Excuse me—"You're a hypocrite…you blame this entirely on me, but what about you?" Taking a step forward intriguing him to continue.

"What about me!"

"You killed Shuyin! You did this to Yuna, not I—"How dare you—"Yes, it may be that I played a factor in this but you're a murderer! You've killed Shuyin and ruined Yuna's life! How dare you cast this upon me!" Silence consumed the air. Rikku took several steps forward, slapping Tidus across the face. Her left hand remained balled, enclosed with anger.

"How dare you! I've listened to countless nights of her crying, begging for you to come back, but you didn't! You left her! You abandoned her! She kept smiling Tidus, just as you asked! She spent every second trying to get you back…but what did you do? You got her best friend pregnant! She was ready to let you go, all of the plans, and…and look where it got her." Her voice shaken, tears had welled into her eyes…trying to remain strong…holding onto her pride with everything she had.

"Rikku—"No you don't understand!"

"I love her!! Rikku I love her!" Her eyes widened, taken back by the throttle in his tone.

"Your…your not welcome here. You've done enough…if you look back the proof will be before your eyes—"I'm not going to listen this anymore—"You are not needed here." Picking up his jacket from the chair, nodding his head he made his way to the door.

"Don't come here again!" Ignoring her voice he exited the room, aggravated with the fact that she was being ignored she ran out after him. Colliding into the Doctor who had just turned the corner. Knocking the papers loose from his hand she fell to the ground.

"Oh I am so sorry! Please forgive me—"_Lenne…Seymour Guado…blood test…pregnancy results?" _Her eyes caught those single words along the lines of the Doctor's file.

"It's fine miss, but I need those files if you please—"Oh…I'm sorry…it's just…nothing." Helping her up he smiled and continued on his way. Rikku stood confused in a trance, trying to make sense of things. What was that she had just read…where was Tidus' name?

"Oh my Yevon…Seymour is…Seymour is…the father?"

"It's ashamed you know that…" Turning quickly behind her Seymour stood his eyes focused on the small blonde before him.

"What was that about Seymour! Are you the father of Lenne's baby?"

"Tsk…tsk…tsk. Oh…Rikku, I am so sorry it had to come to this." Confused he grabbed the back of her neck throwing her into the room.

"Lemme go Seymour! Stop! Stop it!" Falling forward onto her knees in the doorway she felt a sharp pull onto the top of her scalp, the burning pressure pulling on her hair to the point of a scream. Barely escaping into the air, it was smothered by a small cloth. The world around her became blurry fading into the dark. The large door slammed shut, Rikku lay on her side struggling to regain consciousness. Seymour made his way to Yuna's bed; Rikku's hand outstretched…reaching for her…wanting to protect her…to warn her. A large boot encountered her stomach. A feeling of pain consumed her, her air slipped slowly away, her last words held in the hand of a small whisper, "Tidus…turn back…"

Alrighty!!!!!!!!! Well that's this chapter! Reviews are appreciated!! Thanks guys and gals:0


	17. Missing

Hey peoples!! Yeah!! I'm back! Ha-ha, not like I was gone that long anyways! Haha! Thanks for everybody's reviews! Well this is chapter 17 "Missing" I think it's pretty good, well…enjoy!

"Oh! The nerve of her!" Tidus yelled to himself as he walked slowly down the pavement not paying attention to where he was going.

"_Your not welcome here,"_ he said mimicking Rikku's voice becoming aggravated.

"Psh, fine I wont go back. I don't need to go back." Stopping on the sidewalk before turning the corner he turns back to look at the hospital in the distance. The early morning was cold and brisk; tightening his coat he shook his head.

"Can I… can I just walk away like that? I recognize that Rikku is upset, but…ugh! She just doesn't understand! I mean sure I know I didn't help, but what she said…I just don't know what to do." Kicking some dirt beneath his feet he turned the corner, walking until he came within view of Lenne's house…their house. Stepping up the porch steps he turned the door handle. Lenne, who had been waiting for him for some time, met him. Sitting on the chair glancing out the side window turned her head, and smiled greeting him.

"Where were you…I woke up and you were gone?" Now standing, she moved closer to him.

"I…I went to the hospital…I went to see Yuna—"Tidus…we need to talk." A nervous feeling consumed him instantly. Her voice patient and calm, confused he nodded and headed to the couch to take a seat.

"What's this about? If it's about leaving to the hospital then—"No Tidus…it's about us. It is about us…the baby too." Edging closer off the couch he became concerned.

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, oh yes the baby is fine. Tidus…I want us to get married." The air was swept away from his throat, his chest heaving to regain air.

"…What? You want us to get…married?" A smile surface and dance upon Lenne's lips.

"Yes…I think it'll be the best for the baby. Don't you want the baby to have a father…legally?"

"Well…yea, but…it's all so sudden." Giggling to herself, cupping her mouth she nodded.

"I know, but I believe it is for the best. Don't you believe so too?"

"Well…I see where you're coming from—"You…don't want to?" Tears had welled into Lenne's eyes and her cheeks reddened, her lower lip evolving into a pout.

"No…oh Lenne…baby, please don't cry."

"Tidus…I am sorry, but I am not going to let you see Yuna—"What are you talking about."

"When you're with her…you don't want to be with me…we are starting a family now. Are you willing…are you willing to sacrifice being able to be in your kid's life?"

"What does that mean—"It means that…if you continue to see her, then I will take the baby and leave…and you can have her." His mouth left ajar, searched for words.

"You can't do that. I wont walk out on my family—"Then the decision is clear for you to make." Her face strictly structured toward him. He knew that doing what he was compelled to do…would mean…letting go…forgetting Yuna. Letting the thoughts over whelm him he stood, his legs shaking…his heart beating.

"Excuse me Lenne…I need…I need a moment to think." Not moving her eyes, still focused directly in front of her he left the room, slamming the front door behind him. Taking a deep breath he sat off the stoop of the porch, leaning over placing his elbows so that they rested on his knees.

"I wont be like my old man…but I can't leave Yuna either…what do I do? I promised I would keep coming to visit her…I've broken too many promises." Not knowing what to do and lost in thought, they were quickly disassembled upon Gippals entrance. Out of breath and sweating profusively he stumbled upon the porch.

"Is Rikku here?"

"No…I saw her last at the hospital."

"No, she never came back out. I was waiting in the parking lot. She was taking a while so I called her cell, but she didn't pick up. I figured it might not have signal, but she was nowhere to be found. It's not like her Tidus—"Now Gippal…slow down. I'm sure nothing serious has happened, just relax alright." Nodding he wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

"Alright, but Tidus you gotta help me find her." Standing on the step, he leaned to the side scratching the back of his head, "Uh…we kind of got into an argument."

"What happened—"It wasn't too serious, but I am pretty sure she's mad at me."

"Tidus forget that, we have to find her, then you both can work it out—"It's not just that…I don't know if I should go back to the hospital." Baffled Gippal stood waiting for him to continue.

"Lenne…well…she doesn't want me to see Yuna…and if I go to the hospital—"Tidus…c'mon man…please." No longer being able to stand back from the problem now grinned widely as he jumped down three steps, dirt flying from beneath his feet.

"Let's go! Hurry, lets go find her man!"

"Yeah! All right! Let's do it!" Both exited the gate turning right back toward the hospital. Watching from the side window draped with lace curtains, Lenne stood. Peering between the laces stood solemnly.

"Tidus…I think…I have fallen in love with you…" Bevelle Hospital 

Entering through the doors, the air conditioner swept over and chilled their bodies.

"You can't come in here right now sir!" A nurse had intercepted them, attempting to push them back. They looked around, and noticed the odd amount of commotion that had been running about. Confused Gippal spoke in a ragged breath from running.

"What's going on!"

"One of the patients was taken with out release, we can't find her." Ignoring any other words that exited from her mouth Tidus pushed her aside running inside the side elevator as it closed he slammed the 200's button in. The time it took to reach the floor was unbearable. Quickly stepping out of the elevator he made an abrupt turn. Rushing inside Yuna's room.

"Oh…no…" Running up beside him Gippal stopped in his tracks trying to catch his breath.

"Where are they?" The room was empty, the glass window that he had been looking out earlier now laid in pieces, shards scattered upon her bed. The chair turned on its side, drops of blood scattered the floor. Rikku's cell phone had been dropped on the floor…she was gone too.

"Shit!" Tidus slammed his fist into the wall. Placing his hands at his side Gippal looked to Tidus, "I have an idea." Turning his head sharply to Gippal intrigued with his idea.

"It may not be much, and I know that you both really don't get along—"What do we have to do?" Smiling Gippal seemed reassured, "Lulu…she can help us find them. If Yuna and Rikku are missing…she can find them."

Well that's this chappie! Hope you guys liked it as much as i enjoyed writing it! Leave Reviews as always!! Thanx!


	18. Dreaming

Hey everybody! Chapter 18 has arrived!!!!! Aren't you excited…well I am. Well I didn't go to school to day cause I am super sick, but I love this story so much, and really dedicate a lot of my time to it. Anyways enough babbling, here is chapter 18 "Dreaming" Hope you enjoy it!! Leave lots of reviews!! Criticism ALWAYS accepted. Peace!!

"Man! I…can't…can't…run any longer!"

"Gippal, come on keep up. You said it was just down this street—"Yeah _I said_, which means I should be the leader in this—"Gippal, just keep running. You're a blitz star right? Then run like one! We got to find Yuna, and Rikku!" With sighs of exasperation they carried on. The afternoon heat danced down along their backs, the gel from Gippal's hair had slipped onto his forehead running into his eyes; causing him to lose focus for several seconds to wipe the burn from his eyes. Tidus' calves tightened in pain they had been running for some time. With each step into the ground their bodies soon became numb. Their lungs intense with fire, and their throat chilled from the wind.

"Turn now!" A shout came from behind Tidus, and he projected a new destination swooping around the bend.

"That's her house…the white one…with red shudders! To your right!" With short notice Tidus reached out, grabbing the gate, nearly ripping his arm off to stop.

"Last…notice…don't you think."

"Well if you followed me—"No time to argue Gippal we got to get to Lulu." Nodding they jogged slowly up the staircase with what little strength they had left. Gippal knocked three times and collapsed sitting on the step to rest. The door slowly came to, and a small fragile woman greeted them.

"Hello boys, how can I help you—"Is Lulu in?" Impatience sprang through his voice, he had just ran 14 blocks; there was no time to wait now.

"Why yes sir, she is in the library, up that foyer and to the left. Shall I announce your arrival—"No, that's fine…she wont mind." Gippal and Tidus entered the house. The architecture had designed it to fit the gothic era; much like Lulu's personality. Heading up the stairs, they turned into the library.

"Whose there!" A small flame ignited into her hand.

"It's just us! Tidus and I!" As the flame extinguished itself, a baffled expression consumed her.

"Gippal…what is going on? Something's wrong isn't it?" Shutting the door he smiled mischievously.

"Right as always, yep we got our selves a _big_ problem." Taking their seats across from Lulu she placed her book down, edging closer from her chair.

"Its Yuna—"Right again Lu." Irritated with their games Tidus stood up highly annoyed.

"Look Yuna, and Rikku have been kidnapped—"What do you, mean—"I mean gone, taken, missing, vanished; and all of the above are bad. We came to get your help to find Yuna. She is still in a come…or at least was the last time I saw her…and we think Rikku could be hurt as well."

"How do you know this, explain." Her voice tightened, demanding an explanation.

"Well it's a long story—"Explain Tidus…I want to hear this."

"Well Rikku and I got into an argument at the hospital, so I left. Well then Gippal came to my house telling me that she was gone. I figured that she might have gone on a walk…you know to blow off some steam, but then we got to the hospital. We go to the room, and it was topside! Rikku's cell was laying on the floor, and there was blood…a good amount if I might add." Taken back by his story Lulu started to fidget her hands shifting them about. Finally she stood, slowly mumbling to herself.

"I may be able to help…but I need complete silence!" Gippal was startled by the rise of her voice, and edged back into his seat, as if holding his breath. Nodding they sat waiting. Sitting before the fire she continued to mumble to herself. She had practiced black magic for many years, but Gippal and Tidus both sensed that this was going to take a lot more work.

Beads of sweat formed upon her forehead, slowly slipping down her temples. Her eyes closed in concentration. Her breathing rhythmic, enchanting the flames, they danced about, spurring embers about all around her. Slowly she opened her eyes, the room spun about and she grasped the floor with her bare hands. Tidus and Gippal jumped up to her aid, helping her to her chair. She sat silent for a moment, her eyes, pitch black slowly fading back into a deep crimson red.

"She…she is at a warehouse…it's abandoned, but she isn't alone. Rikku is with her, but it is as you predicted, she is hurt…badly. If we don't reach them in time both them may die."

"Wait a minute there! We'll go, you need to rest—"No I shall go, there is no telling what will happen. I need to go…I need to help." Realizing that there was no way they could talk her into staying they nodding their heads.

"Well do you know who took them?"

"No, I couldn't see his face…I wasn't…strong enough. I'm sorry."

"No way! Lulu you found them, now we just got to hurry." Helping her up Gippal made his way to the door. Taking the steps they beamed out the door without so much of a goodbye. The afternoon had slowly faded, and the sun began to set. Rolling his eyes with aggravation Gippal looked toward the sunset, and then back to Lulu.

"Oh great! It'll be dark soon, and we don't even know which warehouse to go to."

"You'll be fine, and it is an abandoned warehouse. Gippal where is the only abandoned warehouse you know of in Bevelle?"

"Your right! No warehouse is shut down here, except that one. There was a chemical explosion there about 20 years ago, been shut down ever since. It's about 8 blocks west of here."

"Toward the hospital. Damn that's all up hill too. Alright…well better get a move on."

"Didn't either one of you think to drive?" An awkward silence diverged between the two.

"Well…uh…"

"Didn't think so. C'mon we'll take mine." Hopping into Lulu's car they turned sharply out of the driveway, up the street. The drive seemed shorter than their long run. Smacking himself Tidus wondered why he didn't think to take his truck. Forgetting his past thoughts he zoomed in on the abandoned warehouse that had come into view. Pulling into the parking lot they turned the light off completely. Silently shutting their doors they made their way to a back door. Shafts of metal surrounded them; barrels, boxes, and debris engulfed the room. Shifting around the many walls of it Tidus came into contact with Rikku's green converse shoe lying around the corner. Before he could say anything Gippal darted out.

"Rikku!" His yell had caused quite a commotion, and a shadow slipped through the back door of the opposing wall.

"Gippal, Lulu! Run after him! Don't let him get away!" A flame surfaced into Lulu's hand, and Gippal picked up a metal rod that had been lying on the floor. Running across the room after him, sprinting as fast as they could Tidus turned the corner to find Rikku. Checking her pulse, he found that she was still alive. Her head had been badly cut, and her breathing was short. Resting her head back onto the ground he lunged across the room. Yuna's back was toward his, and he was almost hesitant to turn her over, the fear of her being dead, the fear of losing her…was to great. Swallowing his fear down into his throat he turned her over. Her face untouched, checking her pulse, it's beat slower than that of Rikku's. Burying his head to her neck he could feel how cold she was. Praying that she would be okay. Grasping her hand he began to feel pressure back. Shooting up he looked into her eyes. They were open! He had never been happier to look into her bi-colored eyes.

"Tidus…is that you…"

"It's me baby…don't talk alright…I going to get you out of here okay? Just hang on!" Looking back at Rikku he realized he couldn't carry both of them back to the hospital, and Lulu and Gippal hadn't come back yet. Should they have just let him go, back into the shadows. He was about to lose both of them, and fast. Turning back to her, his eyes engulfed with pain. She was weak…she needed a doctor. Rikku was out cold her pulse also dropping. What could he do?

"Was…it all a …dream…was I dreaming Tidus?" His breath swept from him. Fighting with what little strength she had she could do nothing but smile.

"Stop smiling! You don't have to smile anymore! I'm…I'm here now! I'm not leaving you! I wont leave you! Fight…Yuna you have to fight! Before answering her hand dropped from his…hitting the floor…echoing into the air.

"Yuna…baby girl?" Gently shaking her shoulders he screamed a horrific cry. Her head rested into his arms, her fragile body…cold…still…eternally dreaming."

All right well that's the end!!! Hahaha! Psyche! I'll have a new Chapter up soon!! So what did you guys think? REVIEW!! Okay? Thanks to everybody that has reviewed!! You guys are awesome!! Thanks!!


	19. Smile Now, Cry Later

HEY!!!! Well I'm not sick anymore!!! Yeah…well now I don't have any excuse not to do my homework! LOL. Anyways, I thought long and hard on this chapter…well not too hard, cause I kind of update pretty fast. LOL. Anyways this chapter is entitled "Smile now, Cry later" I really like this chapter cause it reminds me of my favorite PGSM show ever!! Which is where I got a lot of my influence! Anyways I really hope you enjoy reading this one. PEACE!!

"Tidus!" Lulu yelled from across the warehouse, running toward him. Not following far behind Gippal threw his metal pole to the side, running faster to Rikku's side. Checking Rikku's pulse, he looked toward Tidus with concerning eyes. Tidus' back had been facing them since they had reentered the warehouse. Leaning over Yuna's body like a child they were afraid to ask if she was okay…if she was dead. Thinking it to themselves Gippal lifted Rikku into his arms.

"C'mon Tidus! We have to get them to a hospital!" Tidus did not stir, not moving in the least. A feeling of sympathy entered Lulu, as she noticed his cheeks were glossed with tears. Shaking the unbearable feeling away she knelt down to her knees, turning Tidus around forcefully.

"Tidus, pull yourself together! We have to get her to a hospital or she will die!"

"I've already killed her Lulu…look at what I've put her through…look!" The tone of his voice was so strong that Lulu jumped back landing on her side, her crimson eyes wide in disbelief. Glancing back at Rikku she thundered, "Rikku needs a doctor too, now c'mon!" Resuming authority she stood leading the way to the exit.

"Lulu!" Stopping in her tracks, her heart pounding, her palms sweating. She knew what he wanted to know. Turning slowly, lifting her head to his eyes she whispered.

"What?"

"Who did this?"

"We don't know…he got away." She had let them down, punishing herself inside she turned around exiting toward the parking lot. Guilt consumed her. If only she had ran faster, acted quicker, if only she had been stronger…strong enough to see his face. Gippal stood waiting for Tidus who had now lifted Yuna. She was fragile, like a doll in his arms. Both exited to the parking lot, Lulu had already started the car. Speeding away, and down many streets and hills they eventually reached the hospital. Running out from the car, and into the hospital doors they were met by many concerned doctors and nurses who swept Yuna and Rikku into their arms. Waiting in the lobby was frustrating, but overall quiet.

"Tidus…I am real sorry that we didn't catch the guy. Maybe when Rikku wakes up she'll remember. I'm sure of it." With no response from Tidus Gippal resumed to slouch back into his chair. Staring into the digital clock on the wall for what seemed like hours.

"No…it's my fault. We should have taken them straight to the hospital. I should never of said to chase him. Now…and now she may die...because of me."

"Tidus…don't beat yourself up alright? Everything will be fine—"Gippal…I think I'm going to go home—"Everything alright?" Everything wasn't all right. With the hours that had passed Tidus had decided upon something. Taking his coat from the chair he stood.

"You want me to call you when I hear something—"No," his words sharp, and quick. Zipping his coat with haste he exited the hospital, leaving Gippal confused, and not understanding his change of heart. It had gotten much colder than before, and the wind chilled Tidus' face bringing tears into his eyes. He walked slowly, and it gave him time to think.

"_Is it a dream…was it a dream Tidus?" _Her last word piercing themselves into his heart, and it wasn't a dream. Finally taking it all in he realized that it was no longer a decision that needed to be prolonged.

"Yuna…I'm sorry…it wasn't a dream…none of it…we can never be together. I have to…I have to marry Lenne… I will marry Lenne." Departing into the shadows he was gone, refusing to look back he continued. Fighting his feet to move forward, he couldn't bare the pain that had begun to dwell upon his heart. Going home with the wind gusting far behind him he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"I must tear away from you Yuna. There can be no us…there will be no us."

Continuing on, he lost himself in thoughts of the past, of his childhood. Memories swept through him, bringing him to smile, and at times to tears; some of joy…and some of pain. Before he knew it he had barely passed his own house. Walking up the steps he entered. Lenne sat before him, an expression of disappointment spread across her face. Standing to speak she was halted by the slight of hand coming from Tidus.

"Don't Lenne. I know that you are upset…and you have every right to be. You're pregnant…with my child, and I haven't been taking anything serious. Please forgive me. I…think your right. We should get married." Her scorn faded instantly into a gleeful smile, running into his arms they embraced.

"I shall learn to love you."

**Next Morning**

The sun beamed through the shades awakening Tidus from his slumber. It had been the first night in a while that Tidus and Lenne had slept in the same bed. Her hand lay gently on his bare chest. Her hair pushed to side causing her fair skin to stand out. Now she was gone, her clothes lay on top of the hamper, the covers pulled away at her side. Scratching his head he sat up.

"What do you mean you didn't take care of it!"

"Lenne…you must calm down all right? I'll take care of it." Wondering the cause to the commotion Tidus stood up turning the knob to enter into the main foyer. Seymour stood in the door's entrance with Lenne closing the door.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, Seymour came for tea, but I forgot all about it so he'll be back next week." Smiling she turned into the kitchen. Shrugging his shoulders he followed her. Sitting down to the table to eat breakfast he remembered the former night. Lenne had been ear-to-ear smiling, and he remembered why. He had decided to marry her…to let go of Yuna…for good…for the sake of his family.

**Bevelle Hospital**

Entering through the door Lulu was near to igniting the intruder into flames.

"It's me Rikku! Don't blow me up you meanie!" The flame disappeared back into Lulu's palm.

"Sorry Rikku…I've been here all night, just kind of tired. Oh my you look horrible! Are you okay?" Rikku's forehead draped with a white bandage from the former night, her right eye blackened, her bottom lip cut. She continued to stumble in.

"Rikku…you may just want to sit down?" Continuing to move forward to Yuna's side she held her hand.

"Yuna…I thought you were dead." Yuna's eyes opened slightly, smiling she held Rikku's hand tightly with obviously more strength. Lulu helped prop her up so that she could talk.

"What happened Rikku…" Silence overcame the room, wiping all sounds from existence.

"Well…a lot actually. Shuyin…is dead…he died in the crash." With no facial expression she turned to the window, closing her eyes tightly…rehashing the memories.

"What else," she said slowly.

"Well you've just been…sleeping—"Enough Rikku, you must tell me who took you last night." Narrowing her eyes, concentrating solely on the floor she whispered.

"Seymour—"What! Why would he—"He's the father…he is the father of Lenne's baby! —"What do you mean, I thought—"I don't know either…it's a long story, but he is…trust me." Nodding her head she smiled, "Of course I trust you." Rikku turned back to Yuna instantly.

"Do you hear that Yuna, Tidus isn't the father."

"That's not true Rikku…he is…he is with her. There is no need to comfort me." Shaking her head she refused to believe the change…she was ready to let go. Stepping in signaling for Rikku to stop…to not overwhelm her.

"Rikku you need to let Yuna rest." Smiling a tear slipping from her wet eyelash.

"Yuna! You don't need to smile! You don't have to keep smiling." Turning to Rikku her smile fades.

"Rikku…Lulu…I'm leaving tomorrow for Besaid. I am going to attend the University there. I…need…to get away. I don't believe I will be coming back." Taken back along with the breath from both of their lungs, almost forcing them to sit down as silence consumed the room.


	20. Just Let Her Go

Hey everybody! Well just got in from school, and I've been planning this chapter all day…hmm…maybe I should have paid a little more attention in school! LOL. Oh well hope you enjoy this chapter, entitled "Just Let Her Go" Thanks for the reviews!

"Tidus! Do you have Aunt Belgemine's house address or phone number…how about Cousin Lucile's?" The house had been warped into a fractious tornado while Lenne had been making plans for the engagement party. The phone permanently attached to her ear, while she attended to the kitchen; each dish must be perfect for their guests. Several of Lenne's friends from school had come over to help her with the decorations and hours of planning. Exiting from the kitchen into the garage Dona peered in the dusky sanctuary of men where Tidus had been hammering away at his trucks engine, much to complicated for Dona to comprehend.

"Uh Tidus…what are you doing?" Startled by her intrusion, knocking his head into the hood he screeched, "Damn it!" Jumping back she cupped her mouth closed, suppressing her laugh. Stepping away from the truck he looked around to where she stood.

"I was just changing…the transmission…the oil, and …never mind." Shrugging her shoulders at these tasks that she had never heard of stepped forward.

"Lenne wants to know if you'd walk up to the corner store for some milk, we need it for the cake." Smiling gently he nodded. Returning to his room to change into a clean shirt. Exiting the house Lenne let a faint smile trace her lips, and then was rapidly consumed in her work.

The street was calm, and Tidus carried on down the street, his head hung low in thought.

"_A cake? She really is excited about this huh? Maybe…I should be too? Should I get involved with the planning…no? I think the girls got it. Man…she wants me to write a speech too? That's a little too much…what will I write?" _Knocked from his thoughts, and into Gippal's shoulder he stumbled back a few steps.

"Hey Ti! Didn't see ya there. Where you heading?"

"To the store, got to pick up some stuff for the house."

"Oh I was for sure you'd be heading to Yuna's.

"Why would I be going over there?" A baffled expression overcame his face, and a gentle smirk surfaced upon his lips.

"Don't you know—"Know what? Has something happened?"

"No, no nothing like that. I thought Rikku or even Yuna would have told you." Shaking his head from side to side, becoming intrigued with what he obviously didn't know.

"No, I haven't talked to either one of them…not since that night."

"Oh, well Yuna's leaving to Besaid."

"Why?"

"I don't know, she got accepted to Besaid University and I guess she decided to leave."

"When's she leaving?" Glancing to his watch, he looked back into Tidus' eyes with an unpromising face.

"About 45 minutes. Rikku's going to drive her; they were still getting ready when I left—Tidus! Where you going!"

Running past him, "I have to hurry, before it's too late." Shrugging his shoulders Gippal continued to walk down the street while Tidus sped away into Yuna's direction. His last chance was hanging in the air to see her…to tell her he loved her…before she was gone forever.

The Braska Estate 

Scaling the gates and several walls he finally reached the door. Ringing the bell several times his heart sank into the depths of his stomach.

"_I'm too late…she has already left, but then again…she had nothing worth staying for."_ The door unlatched rather quickly and out stepped forth Rikku, with an unwelcoming facial gesture.

"Can I help you Tidus?"

"Where's Yuna? I must see her." Stepping forth to enter Rikku held her hands out, gently shaking her head.

"Tidus…why…can't you…just let her go?" Her words seemingly escaping in nothing but a whisper.

"Rikku…I have to—"Just let her go…don't you think she has been through enough."

"I have to at least say goodbye—"You have Tidus," her tone strong and firm, gently slipping back into a mere whisper, "You have…one too many times."

"Rikku…please—"Just…let her go. She can't take much more, it is for the best." Looking down to the side, her arms dropping she thought to herself.

"Does he know about Seymour…even…if he does…it will solve nothing…she needs time away…she can't take anymore."

"She has to know—"Just…walk away." She wasn't going to allow him access no longer to Yuna. Extending her hand, she held a small blue blitz ball jersey.

"I…believe…that this belongs to you." Any air that had been in his lungs, now trapped inside. Extending his hand, he could barely grasp it, and with it an overflow of memories entered his mind…ones that had been long forgotten.

"_Yuna! We won! The game is ours! The small, fragile girl smiled gleefully jumping into his arms, the excited crowd surrounding them._

_"Speech, speech, speech!" The crowd yelled to Tidus who had scored the winning goal. Smiling allowing his modesty to surface pulled Yuna closer. Her honey brown hair falling lightly onto her shoulders as he tugged her closer into spotlight._

"_Well…I couldn't have done it with out my girl. She has always been there for me, and has supported me at every game. My good luck charm!" With smiling faces he swept a kiss onto her cheek. Taking off his jersey he handed it to her leaving only his undershirt beneath._

"_It may stink, but it's yours!" Laughing to himself, he held her closer as she smothered his face into the jersey laughing._

That was one of many distant memories, long gone. Taking the jersey from her hand, he stepped back.

"Rikku…please…just let me see her—"Tidus…you only cause her pain…she has had enough, why do you insist on hurting her…when you know…it can never be…you…both together…can never be. So please leave…let her go." Realizing that what she had been saying was rather logical took another step back, concentrating on the ground. Looking back into Rikku's eyes, his streamed with despair. Attempting to comfort him she barely could whisper, "Tidus…" Not wanting to accept pity from her he turned away. His world crumbling around him, doubting if he had the strength to rebuild them…was it over?

"Tidus!" His feet forcefully stopped in place, "I'm sorry." Slowly attempting to look over his shoulder he found the idea useless, and continued to walk forward…he needed to be alone. Taking a breath she reentered the house to be met by Yuna.

"Who was there?" Her eyes searching the side curtains, for a certain someone. Looking to the suitcases that lined the foyer, and back to Yuna she gently smiled.

"Nobody important."

Well? How did you all like this chapter? I think it is one of my favorites, cause I am ALL about family, and I love how Rikku is constantly trying to protect her cousin. Anyways! Just my opinion! Review PLEASE!!


	21. Never Lose Faith

Hey, everybody. Sorry if I upset any of you. I know that I told some of you that I was going to have my new chapter up yesterday, and I apologize. One of my best friends passed away yesterday, and it got really hard. So I am going to dedicate this chapter to him…well because he is the only one that actually believed in my writing.

"So here it is Alan, just for you…" I present to you Chapter 21 "Never lose faith"

Rest in Peace

Alan "Byrd" Cheek…save me a seat. I love you homeboy, this ones for you.

"Yunie…we have to leave now, or you'll miss your plane." Yuna's eyes distracted between the curtains, unmoving, concentrated solely onto the street below. Rikku stood in between the hallway, and her bedroom holding some of Yuna's luggage between her hands. Yuna slowly gripped the lace curtain into her right hand throwing her left into the air to Rikku.

"Rikku…please…just give me a moment… alone." Without a word she nodded, slowly closing the door. As the door latched shut, Yuna turned around into the vanity…exposing her tear stained face.

"_He isn't coming…I suppose…it's over…" _Taking a breath, and step forward, placing a portrait face down realizing that those times were over. The smiles had been erased with tears, and friendship had been blurred finely with a thick line of deceit. Walking unhurriedly toward her bed she buried her face into the blankets, outstretching an arm for her child hood doll she grasped air…it had already been packed. It was then that it all had hit her; it was then that it began to sink in.

"_I know…that I have made the decision to leave…and…I must follow through…but…why is it so hard…it is as though…I am…forcing myself." _Glancing to the window once more she gently rubbed her skirt smooth.

"_My decision would be less…difficult…if he would…why hasn't he? It's really over…" _Standing somberly, and leaning down to lift her purse she paused, running to the window, throwing it's latch open.

"Tidus!" Yelling out the window she startled the old postman, taking a couple feet back.

"No…miss…just dropping your mail into the box…sorry miss." Dropping her head she gently shut the window, locking it, shaking her head for being so stupid to act like a little girl. Slowly walking through the door Rikku peered in.

"Hey…Yunie…the pilot said he can't wait anymore…the air field in Besaid is on an adjusted landing schedule. Are you ready?" Faintly smiling, she nodded, grasping the strap to her purse tighter.

"Yes…shall I depart then?" Taking a step past Rikku to the hallway, each hall echoing beneath her footsteps, she continued. Exiting few courtyards she reached the small private plane. The staircase descended, and before climbing into it her last bit of hope evaporated. Turning around she waved to Rikku, who was doing her best to smile.

"Goodbye Rikku, I will see you next Christmas! Take care of my room!" Letting out a façade laugh she climbed aboard. Dropping her hand instantly Rikku turned to the garret as the plane departed.

"I hope…she'll be okay." Shoving her hands into pockets, and swiping astray hairs from her face she glanced occasionally as the planes size exponentially disappeared. Walking down the stairs and into the courtyard, her thoughts rushing together.

"_Should I have told Yuna, that Tidus had come? I mean…it seemed as though she was waiting for him to come. Well that is the past—"_Rikku! Am I too late?" Glancing up from thought she noticed him, her eyes striking upon him.

"What are you—"Am I too late!" Her hands began to fidget inside her pockets, biting her bottom lip she nodded slowly.

"She just left—"Damn!" He was angry, and it showed. Rikku began to feel uncomfortable, but instead of running began to fight her feelings.

"What do you mean damn? She had to leave, you have already agreed to marry Lenne, what did she matter!"

"I love her Rikku!"

"Then why…why are you marrying Lenne…if Seymour is—"Rikku…I am still in love with her, I know my obligations, but that doesn't mean all of my feelings have been erased."

"Tidus…she is gone…it is for the best, now please…just leave." Moving his eyes from Rikku to the small plane that disappeared into the clouds he whispered, _"Yuna…"_

"Tidus…there is nothing here for you…please—"I am leaving okay Rikku? I'll disappear…that's what you wanted right? Well fine…goodbye Rikku." Standing there quietly he turned to leave, both were at a loss of words. Rikku was deeply sorry for what had happened, but he had been the problem. She was going to miss Yuna…but it was for the best.

**Tidus & Lennes Home**

The house was rather quiet, with all Lenne's friends being gone. Tidus could hear the clock ticking from the kitchen. Lenne sat in the living room drawing sketches for the wedding florist. Noticing his arrival she placed her sketchpad down, signaling him to join her.

"What's wrong…you don't look so well." Shaking his head, and at the same time shrugging his shoulders he sat across from her.

"Nothing…just had a bad day." Smiling gently she nodded.

"Don't worry…I have had plenty of those. Do you want me to heat you up some cocoa?"

"No…I'm fine."

"Are you sure…when I was a little girl, my father would always heat me up some hot cocoa…and it always made me feel better." Smiling, he shook his head again. She was really trying to cheer him up, but if he told her it was because of Yuna…she would be upset.

"I…love you." Her words shocked him, lifting his head he stuttered, "What…what did you say." Smiling, she laughed slightly.

"I said I love you silly…ever since I was little…I have always been…alone." Her smile faded, turning her head she concentrated on the floor.

"I was an only child…so it was tough…but I knew always that I would find somebody…and I did…I found you." Tidus began to blush as Lenne looked in his eyes. This was the one he was going to marry…and he had made her so happy…he couldn't disappoint her. The engagement party was tonight at 8:30…he had to write a speech for the guests. Yuna was gone…and now was the time to…maybe…he just had to forget her. Innocently smiling he whispered, "You know…I think I'll take some of that hot cocoa."

**Kilika Transit Airport**

"_Sorry Miss Yuna…I need more fuel…I am going to stop at Kilika airport in about five minutes to refuel. It will take about 40 minutes," _the pilot sounded a head.

"Alright…I'll go in, and rest in the lobby if that's alright."

"_Yes Miss…of course." _The plane slowly descended and the plane bumped onto the runway. Grabbing her purse beside her she descended into the terminal. Kilika was filled with tourists, and scented with a tropical aroma. Stumbling between the crowds she took a seat in the main lobby. Pushing her tear stained tissues deeper into her purse, she took a breath.

"Man…I'm really going to miss them…all of them…especially—"You should really try smiling some…it would lighten up your face a bit." The scruffy voice sounded a few chairs down. Turning her head to see who spoke, she desperately tried to identify him. He had jet-black hair that seeped beneath his cloak, which nearly covered him.

"Excuse me Sir…did you say something?"

"Just thought you looked a bit sad…that's all."

"Well…I'm not—"Do you lie often?"

"How dare—"No need to get upset little lady. I just thought you might need someone to talk to."

"Who…are you?" Shifting his cloak closer to his face, "Just a friend." Realizing that he wasn't going to show his face she leaned back into her chair.

"So…you're going to give up that easily?" Turning her head in disbelief, he continued to laugh to himself.

"What…are you saying…you don't know anything—"I know that your running from something…don't give up little Yuna…I once did…biggest mistake I ever made."

"How do you know my name…I don't understand—"Miss Yuna…the plane is ready," As the pilot signaled her over she stood, turning back to her new mysterious friend.

"Thank you for speaking with me, but I must go now—"Little Yuna…just never lose faith…you'll regret it…take it from someone who knows." Listening to his last words she turned jogging slowly to ascend back into the plane. Turning back to see her mysterious friend noticed that there was no one, he was now gone. Taking her seat back into plane the pilot spoke loudly above the engine, "We should be in Besaid in about 3 hours!" Without replying she glanced out the window to the terminal.

"How did he know my name…_Little Yuna_…only one person called me by that name, but that was a long time ago…he said…_never lose faith_…what did he mean?" Taking a moment to think, her head beamed up, pressing the intercom, she yelled.

"There is a change of plans. Head back to Bevelle as soon as possible."

Well that's chapter 21!!! Hope everybody enjoyed it! As always leave lots of reviews, there are also only 3 chapters left to this story. Hope you all enjoyed!! Review please!


	22. Speech Of A Lifetime

Chapter 22 is up!! Two more chapters guys! Well I know I have kept you all waiting long enough! So…enjoy!!!

"Thank you for coming…Oh thank you…yes the gifts are wonderful." Lenne greeted the guests as they entered, accepting gifts and turning toward Tidus every now and then to remind him what time his speech was. Wakka and Gippal had been invited to the party; since they needed a date they dragged a very reluctant Lulu and Rikku into their cars. The decorations were extravagant, and were very noticeable for their handwork. The room was very lively, full of Lenne's friends, and family. It was Lenne's party…Tidus' agreement.

"Your speech is in 20 minutes, okay babe…don't forget." The minutes seemed to dwindle, and Tidus headed upstairs to his room.

"I can't believe I am actually going to go through with this…but I wont'…I will not be the man my father was." Thinking to himself, he found himself retracing Yuna's face in his mind.

"Ugh! Stop it! She's gone. You have to move on." Closing his eyes as if to erase, to burn out every memory between the two he had. A slight knock came from the door behind him.

"Yuna…is that you."

"What did you just call me?" The blur from his eyes began to fade and he realized that Lenne had been standing there.

"Were you thinking about Yuna…on our engagement night?" Shaking his head he edged closer toward her.

"No…Lenne…you are very important to me—"Do you love me?" He paused before answering.

"Yes I do love you." '_I'm just not in love with you.' _He counter acted his statement only in thought. Smiling she nodded "Okay, well…it is time for your speech. Are you ready?" Nodding slowly they made their way down stairs. The room grew quiet, and Lenne made her way to his side, grasping his hand.

"I have…prepared…a speech tonight…for my newly engaged fiancé…my dear Lenne." As the crowd filled itself with smiles and nods for him to continue, Lulu and Rikku rolled their eyes in disgust.

"Lenne and I have been together for about seven months…every month I have cherished deeply with her. She has always been important to me…and now I look forward to starting my own family with her…" As the speech continued, the side door opened slightly.

"Ever since I was young I had hoped to find someone…as beautiful as she. My dreams have come true. She is the sun in my morning…the moon of night…she is…everything to me…" Gripping his arm further she smiled. Desperate to finish, he took another breath, struggling to execute this horrific front.

"When things have gotten rough between the two of us…I am always able to tell her…just smile…just smile when things get rough…just smile, and we seem to make it through…" As the speech came to an end the lights dimmed, and the music began. Taking Tidus' arm to the floor they began to dance. Caught against the wall Yuna felt trapped, _"No…he can't really love her?"_ She had slipped in at the beginning of his speech, and desperately desired to leave, but it was as if watching a car crash. You had no desire to watch, but couldn't find your self to look away.

"A thousand words…calling out through the ages…" The song continued. Yuna leaned back onto the wall for all her support, slowly slipping down, her knees hitting the ground. Her heart in her throat, tight with pain, trying to hold back the tears, her face red, hurt trying to control her emotions.

Reaching up to kiss Tidus, Lenne held her face to his for what seemed an eternity. Not being able to take anymore she reached the side of the wall, lifting herself to where she could stand. Turning she ran out the side door, hearing it slam behind her. Continuing to run with any strength she had left she felt a presence behind her.

A sharp pain immersed from her scalp, somebody had pulled her back.

"Where do you think you are going?" Desperately trying to escape he pulled her closer to his face. His voice drenched in alcohol, lingering in the remaining air between them.

"Release me Seymour! Let me go!"

"Stop fighting it…stop fighting us!" Pulling her away to the side of the house, he pushed her against wall.

"There is no us! Seymour let me go!" Punching her in the face. Her world became blurry, and she could see him extending his arm to punch her again. Blood dripped, slowly down the side of her face. It was in her mouth, and she ached all over. First a shot to the stomach, she choked in pain. The tears swept in, mixing with the blood, allowing it to flow faster. Pulling her up by the back of the neck he pressed his lips to hers. Pushing harder, making it difficult for her to breathe. Taking both of her hands above her head with one hand, he desperately attempted to dissemble the button to her jeans. Succeeding he whispered into her ear slowly.

"_Tonight…Yuna… you are mine!" _

That's chapter 22…I hate Seymour sooo much! Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	23. No Commitment

All right! Here it is!! The long awaited Chapter 23! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I am quite sure you all shall be most pleased!! Well enough waiting! Enjoy!

The dance between Tidus and Lenne had been progressing for several minutes. His arms were stiff and tight, locked, trying his best to hold her…for her…for the baby. Why of course the thought of pushing away from her, and running as fast as he could to Besaid, as fast as his legs could take him had surely entered his mind. To hold Yuna in his arms once more…was a dream that drifted little by little beyond his grasp. For what were tears of pain Lenne mistook for tears of joy, and smiled gently pulling in closer. The world was hers…he was her world. As the music faded to silence they parted, Lenne still grasping her hand to his pulled him closer, as the crowd cheered in celebration. His desperation drowned out by the applause, and toasts that were all being shouted out at one time. Bowing his head in thought, finding it difficult to exhale he contemplated to himself.

"_I…wont be my father…I am not my father…I will not…I can not abandon my family."_ Lenne gently nudged him out of thought.

"Tidus, come to the kitchen with me, I need help bringing out the cake." Nodding she took his hand leading him through the crowd toward the kitchen.

"_Yuna—"_What was that?" He stopped in place jolting back toward the crowd, taking Lenne back a few steps as well.

"What was what Tidus?" Confusion lined his brow and he shook his head, and continued to follow Lenne.

"_Yuna—"_There it is again." This time Tidus jerked in time to a side conversation. Rikku was shaking her head fiercely, while Gippal desperately tried to prove himself right on the subject.

"Rikku I just saw her! You told me she went to Besaid, all I was saying was that I saw her!" Taking her thin index finger she poked Gippal back.

"Listen here Gippal, I watched Yunie get on that plane, so if this is some sort of sick Joke I suggest you cut it the hell out!"

"Rikku! Will you calm down! It isn't that big of a deal."

"So you were joking!"

"No Rikku! I wasn't, but I don't want to argue with you!"

"Stop yelling!"

"You stop yelling first—"Am I interrupting something?" Gippal and Rikku froze their hands, both index fingers pointed toward one another, slowly turned their faces to Tidus' with Lenne not far behind. Taking a step forward Gippal pushed Rikku behind him.

"Sorry Tidus, I was just seeing things, sorry to cause a scene."

"What did you see?"

"Well I thought I saw Yu—"Ugh!" Gippal fell to his knees, from the sharp punch from Rikku. Stepping on his back she yelled.

"I told you, you must have been seeing things! Why were you trying to play that mean joke on them too—"But…I really…did…see" His voice muffled through the floor. Glancing back up Rikku attempted to apologize.

"Sorry, Tidus. Gippal here decided to play a mean joke on me. He told me that Yuna was here, and that he saw her but then she ran out that back door." Taking her finger, she glided toward the exit, "It was such a cruel joke, wasn't it Gippal!" Pressing her dress heel into his back she smiled, but that soon faded.

"Tidus…are you okay?" His once tan, bronze complexion now seemed drained of its color.

"Ri…kku…which way…did she go—"He was only joking Tidus, didn't you hear what I just said?" Taking a step closer to the door Lenne reached out gripping his arm firmly.

"Tidus, baby…come help me in the kitchen, come on." Turning his head slightly over his shoulder he jerked his arm away.

"I am not a child Lenne!" The crowd's laughter seemed to fade to whispers in a matter of seconds. Looking to her sides she realized the scene he was causing and edged closer, whispering to his side.

"_Tidus…I am sorry okay…just come with me in the kitchen…"_ Taking another step he nodded, "After I take a look outside—"No, now!" Her voice assertive, pressing into his arm tighter. Rikku, stepping forward slapped her hand away. Relieving the pressure on Gippal's back.

"Hey! Back off! He doesn't have any commitment to you—"Rikku you can get the hell out of my house!" Ignoring her warning she stepped closer, Tidus attempted to pull Rikku back.

"Rikku what are you doing?" However she pressed on.

"Now, I have had just about enough from you! If Tidus wants to go outside then he can go outside! If he wanted to go to Besaid, then he could go. What do you have that he wants?" Shaking her head she forcefully pushed forward, knocking Rikku back.

"I have his child! He won't walk out on his family! Not like your…not like your father did!" Rikku embraced her face, slapping her back into the wall. Lenne clenched her face, tears swelled into her eyes. Rikku's hand tingled, as though a thousand needles had been shoved into it.

"You…know nothing about my father…don't ever…don't you ever…say that again!"

"Rikku! She is pregnant…with my child…she is right; you have no reason to hit her. Punish me for not walking out on my family if you will, but I will not stand by and let you hit her…leave." Shaking her head diligently she whispered.

"You…you…believe her?"

"I won't walk out on her—"I said do you believe her!" Her voice sharp, fighting through the tears, her face red, full of anger she continued.

"The past few months I have watched Yuna struggle! She loved you Tidus!" Turning back to Lenne she yelled specifically about her, "She never…she never lied to you! How can—"Rikku! Stop it! Lenne never lied to me—"Really…is that what helps you sleep every night—"Don't listen to her Tidus!" Lenne yelled from behind her, attempting to pass her, she stopped dead in her tacks.

"I want to hear what she has to say Lenne!" Turning from her to Rikku he nodded urging her to continue.

"The baby…it isn't yours…it's Seymour's…he planned it to get to Yuna…that's why I thought it was safer for her to leave…away from him…not you." Shock spread through his body. Lenne attempted to run forward, but Rikku blocked her access to him. Everything he had believed…was now wrong. With not a moment to lose he turned to the back door, as the crowd parted he ran faster, pushing people away. The room was full of noise, but he was deaf as to what they were saying. He was free…free from his obligation to Lenne. His knees felt tight, aching with each step into the floor. Finally throwing the screen door open he heard her.

"_Yuna?"_ Turning the corner he witnessed the scene. Her shirt had been nearly ripped off, blood dripped off onto her shoulder. Her lip began to swell and with it Tidus' anger. Running up behind him, he grabbed Seymour by the neck throwing it into the brick wall. Yuna slipped from his grasp collapsing onto the floor. Seymour picked up a small pipe that had been lying under some rubble, and ran full force toward Tidus. They evolved into manslaughter, each taking blows with antagonizing groans.

Lulu exited the house with the numerous amounts of houseguests, instantly sparking a firaga ball into her hand.

"_No!" _Rikku whispered, _"He has to do this on his own."_ Letting the ball evaporate from her hand she fidgeted inside, not knowing if she could stand to watch she yelled.

"Kick his ass Tidus!" Rikku turned abruptly. Lulu stood innocently answering to Rikku's gesture.

"What…?" Turning back to the fight they watched in agony. Tidus had tripped backward as Seymour stumbled closer.

"Your going to pay Seymour…I promise you that!" Jumping up he jolted forward throwing Seymour onto his back. Jumping onto him he began to wail on his face, with each blow blood spurred from his face. Running forward Lenne screamed.

"That's enough! You're going to kill him!" Pausing to her voice, his fist still raised he lowered it. Stepping away out of breath he crawled to where Yuna had been laying. Gently he swayed her hair behind her ear. Lifting her into his arms he stood. Running toward him Lenne pleaded.

"Please! Tidus please let me explain!" He paused for a moment taking a second to look at her, his true love safely in his care. Raising his eyes to Lenne he continued to step forward.

"Tidus…please—"Get the hell out of my way. I have no longer any commitment to you."

So…. how'd you like it? **Nervous!! Me…no! Haha! **All right well, I hope you enjoyed it! Review Please!!!!!!!!


	24. I'll Be Here

All right guys…. Here is the revised chapter, well it's actually what I originally wrote…but, yeah…I didn't think you guys would like it…. so I guess I'll let you guys be the judge of that. So please tell me what you think…. and if you don't like it…. well…I told you! Laughs Maniacally

Here are the quotes! Enjoy!

"_Just whistle… I'll be waiting for your whistle." _Chapter 1

"Yuna… it's been five years… when are you going to move—"I know. I know I should…I just…can't right now." Chapter 1

"Get the fuck away from me Wakka or I'll shove some firaga right up your ass." Chapter 2

"Her name is Yuna, she used to lived here, but I'm not sure if she's still here? Do you know her?"

"Nope…never heard of her." Chapter 4

"It's 2:00 in the morning Rikku, I just got back…this better be important—"He's back." Chapter 5

"I watched you walk away once! Please don't do it again!" Chapter 6

"Don't worry baby…tonight it's just you and I." Chapter 7

"Are you serious? Little Yuna, is going to start acting hard now? Get over yourself. Stop being jealous." Chapter 8

"_Just smile Yuna…when things get hard…No matter how tough it may be…just smile."_

Chapter 9

"You want to hit Lenne where it hurts? Your weapon is right in your hand!" Chapter 9

"He wasn't that high when you dated him…actually he was higher, especially that day in the cafeteria. I'm sure he had a few feet on you, seeing on how you were on your knees." Chapter 10

"She is not your damn girl…stay the hell away from Yuna." Chapter 10

"_I promise Shuyin…this will is the last time…please forgive me…" _Chapter 11

"How's Yuna—"That's none of your business." Chapter 12

"I never wanted to hurt you Shuyin—"You're so damn fake! Just like Lenne! You are just like them all. You think you're the shit so you can play around with other people's emotions! I loved you Yuna, how could you! Bring your damn pretty little head out of the sky, and realize that it isn't all about you!" Chapter 12

"He was pronounced dead earlier at the scene…he was killed instantly upon impact." Chapter 13

"How…could this happen? It was…it was all my idea. What have…what have I done. I have killed Shuyin…and now…I'm killing Yunie…I'm a murderer— Chapter 14

"_Yuna…you must wake up…I don't…I don't know if I could live with myself if…you died without knowing…that I love you. _Chapter 14

"_I have an image to protect Lenne, so keep your damn head on straight!" _Chapter 15

"Damn…it's all my damn fault…if I…if I only listened to you—"If you only did listen to her…it would all be different right?" Chapter 16

"Didn't either one of you think to drive?" An awkward silence diverged between the two. "Well…uh…" Chapter 18

"I must tear away from you Yuna. There can be no us…there will be no us." Chapter 19

"Rikku…Lulu…I'm leaving tomorrow for Besaid. I am going to attend the University there. I…need…to get away. I don't believe I will be coming back." Chapter 19

"Rikku…please…just let me see her—"Tidus…you only cause her pain…she has had enough, why do you insist on hurting her…when you know…it can never be…you…both together…can never be. So please leave…let her go." Chapter 20

"Then why…why are you marrying Lenne…if Seymour is—"Rikku…I am still in love with her, I know my obligations, but that doesn't mean all of my feelings have been erased." Chapter 21

"Well…I'm not—"Do you lie often?" Chapter 21

"What…are you saying…you don't know anything—"I know that your running from something…don't give up little Yuna…I once did…biggest mistake I ever made." Chapter 21

"_I…wont be my father…I am not my father…I will not…I can not abandon my family." Chapter23_

"You…know nothing about my father…don't ever…don't you ever…say that again!" Chapter 23

"The baby…it isn't yours…it's Seymour's…he planned it to get to Yuna…that's why I thought it was safer for her to leave…away from him…not you." Chapter 23

"Kick his ass Tidus!" Chapter 23

"Tidus…please—"Get the hell out of my way. I have no longer any commitment to you." Chapter 23

* * *

All right…. here is chapter 24! Enjoy…hopefully! LOL! 

The room was silent, an unnatural silence. All that could be heard was the slight ticking from the clock that sat upon her vanity. The ceiling fan whirled whimsically, and the feathers could be heard tousling around beneath, inside her pillow. Her eyes fluttered open only to stare solemnly toward the ceiling. Propping her self back onto her pillow she looked ahead to see Rikku slouched back in her chair, covered with a small blanket, sleeping heavily on the arm of the chair.

"_How…did I get here…am I home?" _Sliding from beneath the covers that had been heavily laid upon her, her bare feet graced themselves with the cold wooden floor, sending chills up her legs. Now fully standing she glanced to Rikku.

"_She looks tired…I don't think I should wake her." _Turning back away from her she took a few steps only naturally to stop before the mirror. Raising her right hand to touch what she hoped was a mirage she trembled. Her lip had been busted, and now swollen. The right side of her face bruised, as if she had been hit into something. The strange colors of purple, yellow-green, and blue illuminated from what was once beautiful ivory skin. As she clenched her face in pain the memories from the former night flooded in.

_She had been waiting for someone to rescue her, to save her from Seymour's grip…but no one came. The pain was so immense she collapsed onto the ground as the Seymour was violently ripped away from her. Falling to the ground she witnessed, through blurry eyes as the two men exchanged blows, fading in and out she soon lost all consciousness. The once loud crowed now dimmed to a mere whisper, then to nothing at all._

"_Get the hell out of my way…" That voice sounded too familiar; as he held her in his arms she slightly raised her eyes. _

"_This can still work Tidus!" The woman yelled standing not too far away._

"_Lenne…how could you? I never thought you would do something so…so horrible." Tears had welled up into Yuna's eyes, slipping gently from her wet eyelashes. When the worst was believed to be over a strong voice surfaced from behind them._

"_Give her back to me…give my girl back to me." A small pressure was applied to Tidus' hand as he held her. Looking down he looked into Yuna's swollen eyes, full of fear. Shaking his head he looked back toward Seymour._

"_She'll never be your girl…ever." Turning around there were several attempts to halt Tidus as he pushed forward, but none seemed to affect him as they fell on deaf ears. _

That memory still lingered and she thought to herself, _"So…it wasn't a dream…it couldn't have been…" _Looking away from the mirror she clenched her eyes tightly shut, attempting to erase that horrible night. Walking through the doorway into the hallway she turned, slowly descending the stairs. Before stepping from the last step, a cool breeze swiftly drafted beneath her feet. Looking up around the corner she found the door stood ajar. Confusion stirred within her, and with haste she made her way toward the door shutting it tightly, bolting it shut.

"_Why…was that door open like that?"_ Turning around she then walked to the kitchen, but a shadow soon followed, sending chills down her spine, the hair on her neck stood, unsure of whether to turn around or not.

"Who…who's there?" She whispered scarcely. With no reply her eyes scanned the room once more.

"Father…are you home?" Still with no reply she considered it simply to be just her imagination, and turned around once more entering into the kitchen. As the presence lurked around her once more she grabbed the butcher knife firmly in her palm from the knives holder.

"Who's there? Show yourself! I know someone is there! Stopping hiding you…you coward!" Searching the prior room she saw no one, all she felt now was the cold, steel bottleneck of pistol pressing firmly into the back of her neck. The knife echoed as it dropped to the floor.

"Now…I wouldn't say coward…" Attempting to move the mysterious man pulled her hair, shoving the pistol harder into her neck, pushing her body into the wall.

"Didn't anybody tell you not to make any sudden moves in situations like this?" His voice cold, firm, stiffening itself into metamorphosis. The pain from his jolt caused to bite down on an already swollen lip, causing it to bleed once more. The blood cascaded down her chin and into her mouth, leaving her exhaling spurs of blood.

"Get out…of my house—"I don't think you are in any given situation to be giving me orders." He whispered mischievously into her ear.

"Then what do you want? Money? Well then you'll have to wait for my father." Yuna hissed with a tone of sarcasm toward the man.

"Money? No…that's not what I want—"Then what do you want!"

"Do not interrupt!" Taking the back of her head, pulling her hair, slamming it into the counter top she fell to the ground turning over to see him…Seymour. Pointing the gun to her head he smiled wickedly.

"You just couldn't let him go…could you?" He hissed with disgust, "What does he possess that I do not? Please, do tell. I am dieing to know?" Looking up toward him she laid leaning up on the back of her elbows.

"Tidus—"That's right! Tidus! Mr. Hotshot right!" Leaning down he pressed the pistol hard into her stomach, whispering into her ear.

"All…I ever wanted was you Yuna…if I can't have you…then neither can he. I will never allow you to be his girl!"

"I will never be your girl Seymour…. ever!" With that she spit into his face, raising her knee high enough until he groaned in agony. Rolling over he attempted to fight the pain as she scrambled away. Making her way through the kitchen he caught her foot pulling her back. She attempted to grabbed hold of the doorway, but only slipped further away from it sliding across the kitchen floor closer toward him. Struggling to pull away he locked his hand tightly around her thin ankle to the point where she herself thought it would break. Screaming in agony he cupped her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up! I know your cousin is upstairs…sleeping right…how would you feel…if she never woke up?" Uncapping her mouth she laid silently.

"That's better—"What…are you going to do?" Licking his lips he smiled as the saliva glazed her cheek. The thought was nearly sickening that his lips were touching her.

"I told you already—"I will never be yours!"

"Oh…Yuna…Yuna, I know that…but…you'll never be his either." Taking the pistol, he pressed it into her temple. Cringing her teeth, he continued to stare intently upon her.

"It really is a shame…I'll give you a chance to beg for your life if you want?" With spurs of blood she echoed back.

"Never…never would I stoop so low…" Smiling in dismay he cocked the gun back, his hand rested on the trigger, allowing the anticipation to eat her alive.

"Bye love—"Yuna!" A yell sounded from beyond the front door.

"Are you home?" The voice continued. Jolted his head toward the door, he could see the spiky blonde haired boy standing outside through the side window.

"Shit…" he mumbled beneath his breath, as Yuna desperately attempted to shout out, but Seymour quickly smacked her across her bruised face with the handle of the pistol.

"Don't you make a sound! Do you hear me?" He said nearly choking her quiet. Struggling to breathe she gazed back to see the knife she had dropped lying some feet away. Gazing back up Seymour awaited Tidus' departure. Then realizing that Rikku was still home wondered to himself if Tidus might wake her.

"_Maybe I should take care of both of them…doesn't look like I'm going to have a choice…damn you Tidus!" _

"Tidus! Help me!" Yuna yelled catching Seymour off guard.

"Shut the hell up!" The door began to budge as Tidus slammed his body up against it, now well aware that Yuna was in trouble. Stumbling through the door he scanned the room, only to see her foot being jerked away. Running closer he turned the kitchen corner, now standing face to face to Seymour's pistol.

"Revenge is sweet…don't you think Tidus?"

"How did you get in here!" Laughing maniacally he answered.

"After you left to the pharmacy…to get Yuna a potion or two, I just slipped in. Didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"What did you do to her!" Glancing down to Yuna and then back to Seymour he demanded an answer.

"She is just knocked out…no need to panic…she isn't dead…yet that is." Shaking his head reluctantly he denied his accusations.

"You won't kill her—"Oh won't I…I was only a trigger away…before you came." Glancing down once more Tidus realized that Yuna had begun to move once more, continuing to indulge Seymour into conversation he smirked.

"So now what…you going to kill two people? You going to kill us Seymour." Grinning to himself he nodded, thrashing the gun about.

"It looks like I have no other choice…" Tidus shifted his eyes briefly once more to Yuna. She stared wide-eyed up toward him reaching out with the knife she held firmly in her hand. With a quick motion she sliced through his heel, releasing a moan of pain, and worse the sound of a bullet exploding from within the barrel. It was too late the trigger had been released. Both men stood before each other neither one moving. Screaming she cried.

"No! What have you done!" With one swift moment Seymour fell before Tidus, blood pouring from his mouth onto her kitchen floor. His gun sliding away from his hand. Alone Tidus stood solemnly holding a pistol at waist level, in the state of shock. Jumping up from the floor Yuna pushed Tidus away back into the living room.

"I…killed him—"He tried to kill you! It isn't your fault!" Looking back into her eyes he snapped away from his trance like state and pulled her closer. Holding her for a moment he pulled away.

"We…should call the police." Nodding she turned and lifted the phone from the receiver.

"_There's been a murder…we were attacked…" _Tidus collapsed back onto sofa as Rikku ran down the stairs.

"Yunie! What are you doing?" Tidus jumped from his position to shield her eyes, calmly explaining the situation. Stepping back she nodded. Slowly peering to the kitchen she saw Seymour's hand, cold, blue, stiff, and turned back to the staircase, not being able to watch. After Yuna hung the phone back up she ran to Tidus' now comforting arms. The warmth of being held was soothing; the mere idea of being his girl…was comforting.

The Yevonite police arrived shortly with their summoner to send the body. Taking in Yuna and Tidus' story, they took their notes and were on their way. The idea that Tidus had killed a man had not been fully emphasized. Rikku, Yuna and now Tidus all sat in the living room looking coldly at the dry blood that remained on the kitchen floor. Standing Tidus broke the silence.

"We need to get away from here…I need to get away from here." Turning to Tidus Yuna shook her head fiercely.

"No Tidus! You can't leave me…not again—"Actually…Yuna…I kind of wanted you to go with me. You'll be graduating in about a month…we could go to Besaid…that's where you always wanted to be…right?"

"You…remembered that?"

"Of course I remembered…that's the only place you ever talked about when we were little…I could never forget." Tears had now welled up into her eyes, and overcome with joy she smiled. Running into his arms she continued to cry. He belonged to her, and she to him. It was how it was meant to be. Rikku attempted to be happy for them, but couldn't help but burst into tears. She was so happy, and the light at the end of the tunnel seemed nearer than before. Holding onto one another with no thought of letting go. Clenching his shirt she pulled him closer, embracing he leaned closer to whisper into her ear.

"_Just cry…whenever things get to tough for you to handle…just cry…I'll be here."_

The End

* * *

All right! As you know there will be a sequel, that I am really happy to be working on, but I am sorry to say goodbye to this one! Anyways here is the list of all my reviewers! Check their stories out they are the best!!!

KIRU2010------ 20 REVIEWS!!!!!!! "MOST FAITHFUL READER AWARD"

SWEET PYREFLIE------16 REVIEWS!!!!

DIGITALGIRL89--------- 9 REVIEWS!!!!!

WINGLESS-FAIRY-------4 REVIEWS!!!!!

LIZETTE CRUZ------------3 REVIEWS!!!!

CALLIDE, SECRET AT MIDNIGHT, FINAL FROST BITE, EMIRII-CHAN, X-ANIMOSITY-X, TWILIGHT PRINCESS13--------------------1 REVIEW!

Also **Nitheo!** And some other **anonymous** reviews put in some reviews so thank you to them as well!!!

Thank you, ALL SO VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH, I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD EVER GET AS MANY REVIEWS AS I DID. CONGRATULATIONS KIRU!!! You won the most "FAITHFUL READER AWARD!!!!!!!!" Yeah!!!!!!!

Well I guess I'll see you guys later! Leave extra long reviews!!!! Bye guys!! I love you all!!!!!!!! Thank you again!!!!!!! Tell me if this one is better! If it isn't….well I told you so! Look out for the Sequel!!!!


End file.
